Sex Ed Sidestories
by The Digger
Summary: Sex Education: Anko Mitarashi Style may have drawn to a close, but here are some stories from that year that haven't quite been told yet.
1. How did bra shopping lead to this?

**I know all of you are saddened that SE:AMS is coming to a close, so I have some good news. There have been several moments in the series that for whatever reason have gone unused in the main series. So, I decided to come up with something of a side story series to showcase those unused classes and scenes **_**(which are now unfortunately noncanon to SE:AMS)**_** in the series.**

**Also, I know you're all probably tired of hearing this, but the SE:AMS art contest is still going, and there's still no deadline as of yet, so I eagerly await your entries. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

Everything seemed more or less normal for the P.E. class at the ninja academy. The students were taking their usual three lap warm-up around the academy, and their teacher, Yahiko Satoru, was simply observing his pupils as they ran their laps. But he saw something unusual as the students finished their second lap, moving onto their third; someone was lagging far behind all the others, even further behind the overweight Chouji.

Hinata Hyuuga, not one of the fastest, but by no means the slowest, was far behind her typical place today, almost at a walking pace, gripping her chest uncomfortably. Was she not feeling well today? Sure enough, as everyone finished their laps, Hinata walked up to Yahiko and asked him,

"Yahiko-sensei, I need to see Anko-sensei."

"She's in the middle of a class now, I think." said Yahiko. "Is it really that important?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded, a blush creeping across her face.

"Alright, then." Yahiko sighed. He made a Shadow Clone to fill in for him, and escorted the timid student to Anko Mitarashi's classroom, where she was in the middle of teaching a very in-depth lesson about anatomy to some very embarrassed and intrigued girls.

"And this part here is the clitoris." She was telling them, indicating the little nub. "Which can..." She was cut off by a knock at her door. "Sorry, one moment please." She pulled her dark blue jumpsuit back up over her waist and peeked outside the classroom door. "Sorry, Yahiko, but if you're here to volunteer for an intercourse demonstration..."

"It's not about me, it's Hinata." Yahiko shook his head.

"Hinata?" Anko blinked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. She won't really tell me." said Yahiko uncertainly.

"Alright, I'll be right with you." Said Anko, turning to her class. "Alright girls, I have something to take care of, so be good for a few minutes." She took Hinata to an empty classroom next door for them to talk. "What's the matter?" She asked with genuine concern. "You didn't start your period yet, did you?" She remembered hearing from Yuko that she had an imperforate hymen, meaning that if her period started, she would be in some pretty serious pain.

"No, nothing like that." Hinata shook her head. "It's that..." She had a hard time keeping her eyes off of Anko's still exposed breasts. "My... my breasts have been bothering me..." She stuttered, not sure how else to say it. "They've been making my back ache lately, and during Yahiko-sensei's classes, they shift around painfully all the time."

"I would imagine." said Anko, knowing that women on her mother's side of the family developed at early ages.

"Is there any way to make them smaller? Or at least make the pain go away?" Hinata asked.

"There are some forms of breast reduction out there, but in the long run, you're likely gonna regret it sooner or later." Anko said with amusement. "But if you really want the pain to stop, just get a bra."

"That... that's it?" Hinata blinked. She had a few 'training bras' that her mom had given her, but she had long out grown them over the past year, and she didn't expect the solution to be that simple.

"Yeah. It's also good for maintaining their healthy shape too." Anko nodded. "I don't know how you've kept them so delectably round and firm this whole time,"

"An-Anko-sensei!" Hinata blushed, covering her chest.

"But even a daughter of Hitomi needs to maintain that healthy build sooner or later." The sex ed teacher concluded. "But remember, you can't pick out just any bra to put on."

"Thank you, Anko-sensei." Hinata smiled.

"Today may be a girl's day in my class, but since this is important to you and your physical health, I'm going to assign you to get some 'support right now, as a class assignment." said Anko.

"But what about Yahiko-sensei's class?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry, I'll let him know what's going on. He'll understand." Anko smiled.

"Thanks again, sensei." said Hinata, going into town right away to look for a new bra.

* * *

Searching the village's shopping district, she found a lingerie store called 'Ayame's Secret,' which, with a very red face, she stepped into. Almost immediately after stepping into the store, she felt the annoying sense of sexual arousal that she got around women as sexy lingerie of all sorts were displayed across the walls, from thongs to boy shorts for girls, and some that didn't even cover the nipples, pussy, and/or butt, which made Hinata question why someone would even wear them.

"Hello, miss. Is there anything I can help you with?" Hinata flinched as a woman in her underwear greeted her. Now that she noticed, this was the only thing that the employees here wore.

"Uh, no. I'm just here for a... for a bra..." Hinata whispered this last part, too awkward around the scantily clad woman.

"You seem pretty well-endowed. Would you like to be measured to ensure a quality fit?" The woman asked pleasantly.

"No! No, that's... that's alright." Hinata squeaked, moving as far away from her as possible. She hated getting this way around women. Just the thought of feeling arousal for another female made her scared it would ruin her love for Naruto, no matter how many times Anko told her to the contrary.

"Anko-sensei said that not just any bra will do." She mused, searching the adult sized bra section, avoiding glances from older women as she looked for a bra she thought would suit her. She remembered from a discussion with her mother about bra sizes, and that she would be about a C. After a moment of searching, she found a white one with a flower-shaped clasp in the front between the cups, which she bought, asking the cashier to put it in a more concealing bag. She wanted this shopping trip to be less embarrassing than it really had to be.

* * *

"Hello, Hinata. What'd you get?" Hinata's mother asked as her daughter came in through the door.

"N-nothing!" Hinata blurted, scurrying quickly up to her room.

"Should we...?" Hiashi started, sounding a bit concerned

"No Byakugan!" Hitomi told her husband firmly as he looked upstairs. "You too, Hanabi! Hinata needs her privacy right now."

* * *

Hinata stripped off her jacket and shirt, and examined her new bra. She pulled it on over her shoulders and, with some difficulty, fitted her breasts into the cups, clasping it shut. It was rather tight fitting, the straps digging uncomfortably into her shoulders and her already tender breasts being pressed tightly against her chest, but as she tested it with a simple Hyuuga kata, she found her typical motion pains she had with taijutsu to be significantly reduced, and her back aches slightly lifted.

"They still hurt, but... that'll go away over time... right?" She asked herself.

* * *

The next day as she walked down the hall, she felt a few stares upon her, no doubt several people had probably noticed that her breasts seemed even more 'concealed' under her thick coat than normal, and felt glad that, despite the new discomfort with her tight and, she was beginning to suspect, undersized bra. But she was a C, this bra was a C, why would it be too small?

"Hey, did you hear?"

"I heard that someone challenged Sasuke again!"

"Let's go watch him kick their asses!"

Hinata found herself bombarded by other students as they ran against the grain to the sparring fields outside, knocking her around. Just as the rampage had ceased, she felt a loud, frightening _SNAP! _as something fell out from under her shirt. She realized with immense embarrassment that this was a large piece of her new bra. Unable to contain herself, she locked herself in a stall in the girl's bathroom and cried for several minutes, until there was a firm knock on her stall door.

"Hinata, come on out." It was Anko. "What's going on in there? I know you're not crying because you're taking a piss."

"It's nothing." Hinata lied through a sob.

"Bullshit. I'm coming in." Though Hinata was about to object, Anko had already vaulted the stall door before she could open her mouth. "Don't worry, they're still trying to break up Sasuke's rematch with the other boys." She added, in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "So what's wrong? You know you can trust me at this point. Is it about your breasts again?"

"S-sort of..." Hinata looked away, pink in the face. She showed Anko the piece of bra that fell out of her shirt.

"Oh, geez." Anko cringed, understanding right away. "Yeah, I wouldn't be too happy about that either. Nice bras can be pretty expensive, so you have every right to be upset if it breaks... hang on..." She peeked at the measurement written on the bra fragment's tag. "That can't be right, can it?" She then unzipped Hinata's jacket and, to the timid girl's dismay, pulled her shirt up, the remaining piece of bra falling off and leaving her perky tits exposed.

"W-what are you...?" Hinata squealed.

"Just hang on a sec." Anko shushed her as she touched Hinata's breasts, making a loose estimate of their measurement. "Yeah, just as I thought. This thing was way too small." She said.

"What do you...?" Hinata blinked, trying to wriggle Anko off of her chest, who was now only playing with her boobs to tease her.

"You didn't think that you could pick just any C-sized bra off the rack and think it'd fit, did you?" Anko asked rhetorically. Of course she knew that since they were in that situation, that was obviously the case.

"Well..." Hinata muttered awkwardly.

"Tell ya what, I'll let your mom know, and you two can go bra shopping the right way." Anko sighed.

"But won't that be skipping?"

"Nonsense. You'll still make it back in time for Yahiko's class and mine. And those are the only ones that really matter." Anko laughed. "Now put your shirt back on and come on out. Your mom's waiting."

"But didn't you say..." Hinata blinked.

"Did I say that 'I WILL let your mom know'? I meant I DID let your mom know." Anko teased.

"But how did you...?"

"Come on. Let's go." Anko pulled Hinata's shirt back on and guided her out of the bathroom to Hitomi, passing Iruka, Mizuki, and a few other teachers who were escorting Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke to detention. Anko gave all but Sasuke high-fives as she passed them, knowing they kicked the emo kid's ass this time.

* * *

Hitomi had brought Hinata to the same lingerie store she had visited yesterday, this time calling for one of the lingerie-clad employees for a measurement.

"Right this way, ma'am." She was led into a fitting room in the back of the store.

"Please take off your clothes." She was instructed.  
Though she rather wouldn't, Hinata removed her jacket and shirt, exposing her supple breasts.

"I'll have to ask you to remove the rest of your clothes as well, so that you can be fitted for a top and bottom set."

Hinata blushed, and then sighed with embarrassment, pulling her pants and panties down together. Almost instantly, she was grabbed from behind by lecherous hands, which stroked her boobs, with soft gropes, and strokes across the skin.

"Ah! Stop it!" She squealed.

"Relax, Hinata. Onnasuki is easily the best lingerie saleswoman I know." Hitomi smiled. "She can perfectly determine a girl's size simply by feeling their body."

"D-did you say... Onnasuki?" Hinata cringed, knowing this name all too well. She dared to turn around, and sure enough, there the hardcore lesbian stood, naked, and admiring Hinata's boobs. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She cried out, in a panic.

"I work here, silly." Onnasuki smirked teasingly, taking another grab at her customer's large mounds, making Hinata squeal a little more. Hitomi stood by her daughter to hold her and comfort her while Onnasuki 'measured' Hinata.

"Yup, these are Hyuuga boobs, alright." She smiled. "Not just big, but perfectly round, firm, and supple." She lifted both of Hinata's boobs under one arm, and continued to grope and feel at them with the other.

"Please stop that." Hinata whimpered, Her face red, and trying not to moan.

"Alright, you're a 65C." said Onnasuki **(Note: I'm using Japanese measurements)**, who then moved further down to grab Hinata's butt, making her quaver uncomfortably once again. "Waist 68cm (27in), and hips 96cm(38in). You'd be a size Medium Size 4."

"Can I put my clothes back on now?" Hinata mumbled timidly, covering herself with her arms, once onnasuki had ceased her gropes.

"Nope!" Onnasuki teased. "You still gotta pick some stuff out now that we got your exact size." She left the fitting room for a moment, Hinata giving a weary sigh, and Hitomi patiently smiling, before Onnasuki returned with four lingerie-clad women. "All four of these fine ladies are here to model for you. So, take your pick." She chirped enthusiastically, as the four women began to parade around, in front of her, showing off their bodies, and how the lingerie they modeled fit them.

"Uh..." Hinata muttered, trying to focus only on the underwear, and not the sexy women wearing them. Once again, she was getting that annoying sense of sexual arousal she got when around women that made her fear for her sexual orientation. She closed her legs tightly as her nether regions began to moisten, her eyes looking over the women, their breasts, asses, and tight underwear.

Hinata was so focused on trying to only see the lingerie, she failed to realised her legs had been slowly opened. It wasn't until she felt a cool tongue enter her wet pussy, that she returned to her full senses, and saw Onnasuki licking her out.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she gasped from the sensation.

"Customer service." Onnasuki smirked, "You were aroused so…"

Hinata let out a moan as the models continued to move around, even moving in an erotic fashion; Hitomi watching on, and glancing to her daughter who was leant back, eyes on the women and moaning out.

"Make a choice, Hinata." Hitomi smiled.

"I… I… c-can't.. d-decide…" she moaned out.

Her mind was spinning too much to make a choice. She hated what Onnasuki was doing to her, but only because it felt so good, and already bringing her close to when she finally came, Onnasuki swallowed all her juices, before wiping her mouth and standing up, as if nothing happened.

"In my professional opinion," Onnasuki cut in,stopping the models from moving. "I would go with the 'Oni Leather' package." She groped the breast of a woman with bright blue hair, who Hinata realized with further exasperation was Yuko, the owner of X-Ranked Mission, the local sex shop. "For the common well-endowed Kunoichi, this is set is your best bet whether you're fighting enemies on the plain, or you just wanna train. Available in nude, black, white, dark blue, and tiger-print for the true oni look."

"Alright, I'll go with that." Hinata spoke up, not wanting to drag this out any further.

"Fantastic." Onnasuki grinned, as she retrieved the correct size for Hinata, and putting them onto her, really taking her time to put on the bra, playing around with her tits more than necessary to 'ensure quality fit,' and digging around in the panties after pulling them on to see that 'there were no unnecessary snags.'

"You look lovely, Hinata." Hitomi smiled. "I'm sure Naruto would love it too." She winked.

"M-mother!" Hinata whimpered in a humiliated tone, looking to her feet, with Hitomi simply giggling.

"Oh Hitomi, would you like to get fitted for a new bra for yourself?" asked Onnasuki, her naughty fingers drawing closer to the front of Hitomi's kimono.

"No thank you, Onnasuki. I'm just here for my daughter today." Hitomi answered, amused by Onnasuki's no doubt craving for her ultimate bust.

"Too bad! I'm 'measuring' you now!" the hardcore lesbian yanked Hitomi's kimono open and plunged her face right into her boobs, Hitomi laughing as she was groped and moterboated.

"Go on back to class, Hinata!" She cried through a fit of tickled laughter. "I'll be home in a while."

* * *

Hinata showed up just in time for Yahiko's start of class warm-up, some students turning their heads to see her as as she took off her jacket and stood ready along with the rest to start their three lap run around the academy. Although she was late, Yahiko simply gave her a nod, which Hinata took to mean that he knew where she had been.

"And... go!" The teacher called. Although frightened of which could happen, Hinata ran at about the same pace as the other students. Though she was scared it would hurt her breasts, or otherwise her bra would break like the one before, neither problems immerged. In fact, she was even unintentionally outrunning Naruto and Sasuke, who commonly, as they did today, raced ahead of everyone else, and she even finished a solid minute ahead of everyone else, without a single ache or pain she felt the previous day.

"I take it everything went well?" Yahiko whispered, with a quick glace down at Hinata's now well-supported chest. Hinata simply turned pink and nodded. "Glad to hear." He grinned.

"_Graduating year sure is an unusual one." _Yahiko mused after pairing the students off into pairs for taijutsu review. _"There are those who look like they could pass as second years," _ He passed a glance at underdeveloped Emi. _"And those who look like they could pass for early Chunins." _He looked over at Hinata. _"And... there are those whose minds are miles ahead of even experienced shinobi." _He thought as he looked over Sakura and Shikamaru. _"And... those who still have some growing up to do..." _He looked to Naruto, who was in yet another brawl with Sasuke, who he wasn't even paired up against.

"Amazing how individual they are at this age, isn't it?" Anko smiled. Yahiko didn't expect Anko to be standing right next to him, but he knew her enough years not to be fazed by her surprise appearance.

"Sure is." Yahiko grinned.

"Just don't focus too much on Hinata's development." Anko teased, slipping out of sight.

"That's not funny!" Yahiko snapped, trying hard not to blush, Anko laughing at him. "Don't you have a class to be teaching?"

* * *

Today was a boy's day in Anko's class, so Hinata returned home as usual, but when she stepped through the door, it was to a sight of over-the-top proportions;

"Onnasuki! Isn't it time you went back to the store?" Hitomi was saying, being wrestled on the floor by none other than the perverted lesbian that just hours ago 'fitted' Hinata with her new undies.

"I can be on break all I like, Hitomi Boob-ga!" Onnasuki retorted, roaring with laughter as she wrestled Hitomi out of her kimono and played nonstop with her body, Hiashi not knowing what to make of things as he watched his own wife be played with sexually, by another woman, no less. Hanabi simply watched them curiously with a red face.

"Um... I'll be back later..." Hinata muttered, backing out of the Hyuuga house before Onnasuki could see her.

She opted to wait for Naruto at his place, but the minute she opened the door, it was to find Naruto on the ground, and as her eyes moved across, she noticed his pants down, and his cock being suckled upon by his older, womanly look-alike, Naruko, who looked up with a cock-filled smile as she saw Naruto's girlfriend.

"Hey, lil' sis!" She said through a mouthful of cock, sucking him harder and faster with moans emanating from her mouth, and making Naruto moan out too. Hinata watched, blushing, unable to look away. Naruto's body soon quivered as he let out a more audible moan, Naruko stopping as she swallowed what came out of his shaft.

She smiled as she licked her lips, and stood up, and put on her skimpy 'work clothes'. "Have fun with little bro!" She said, winking, as she waved and jumped out the window.

"Um... sorry about that..." Naruto muttered sheepishly as he sat up, and Hinata fully entered. He didn't mind the sexual pleasure Naruko gave him, but he did feel it was unfair to Hinata that he was doing these things with a girl that wasn't her.

"It's... no problem..." Hinata shook her head. She felt a little uncomfortable with Naruto getting these sorts of treatments from other girls, but mostly because she wasn't the one to give him such pleasure.

"Hm? There's something different about you, Hinata..." said Naruto, looking down at her chest area. "Is there something different about your boobs?"

"Huh...?" Hinata blushed brightly. Of course there was something different about her boobs, but did he need to say it like that? "Oh. I, um..." Hinata didn't know how else to say it, so she showed him. She unzipped her jacket, let it fall to the floor, and pulled off her shirt.

Naruto was blushing, expecting to see his girlfriend's big boobs spill right out of her shirt, but instead they lightly bounced as the shirt was lifted over them, supported by 'Oni Leather.'

"Wow." Naruto said feebly. He had never really seen Hinata in a bra before, so there was something strangely enticing about seeing her in one now. "So is this why you were able to outrun me and Sasuke today?" He asked, remembering how she held herself on previous days.

"Mhm." Hinata nodded. "D-do you like it?"

"Yeah."Naruto smiled. "Can I... I mean...?"

"Yes." Hinata blushed, knowing what Naruto meant.

His hands reached out, and gently stroked across the surface of her mounds, as he felt her breasts through her bra, which were soft to the touch as ever, yet somehow considerably firmer, and with a new quality that he couldn't quite describe even to himself.

Hinata gave small moans as his fingers moved over her nipples, stroking carefully, the sense of arousal reduced by her bra, but nonetheless present as Naruto familiarized himself with this new feeling.  
Knowing he wanted more, she unhooked herself, her breasts falling out of their restraints, her new bra falling to the floor. She used to be nervous and shy about this, but, with all that had gone on, she was comfortable with Naruto and her naked breasts.

Naruto had already seen Hinata's boobs before, but there was just something about seeing them be exposed like this that made it seem like something entirely new. His palms cupped her breasts, and he groped them some more as he felt her up, making her bite her lower lip. Naruto stared at her chest and before he knew it, he was giving into temptation and sucking on one of her nipples, making her squeal and close her legs as she was beginning to moisten and her new panties were starting to soak with her natural lubricant. He continued to suckle one on of her tits, while he a hand to pleasure the other, and his free hand slipping into her pants.

Hinata gasped as he began to finger her. She clutched his shirt and head as she squeaked, turning red in the face.

One hand moved down, and naturally went for his shaft, as she began to pump him as best she could. The two of them continued to stand and pleasure the other, both moaning out, Naruto getting hard in her hand. And before long Hinata drew closer to an orgasm.

"Wait, stop." She squeaked, holding his head away.

"What? Is... something wrong?" Naruto blinked, afraid he messed up somehow.

"No," Hinata shook her head. "I just..." She lowered her voice to a whisper as her face glowed bright red. "I got new panties too, and I don't want them to be... you know... so soon and..."

"That's no problem." Naruto smiled, pulling Hinata's pants and panties down together.

"Ah! N-Naruto!" Hinata squealed, covering her moistened nether regions.

"Why not? I just wanted to clean you down there..." Naruto said as though he doing something as basic as eating a meal. "After all, it is kinda my fault you're..."

"N-never mind..." Hinata flushed, thinking Naruto was up to something else. She let her hands fall to her sides, and Naruto gripped her round butt as he dove in and licked her pussy clean of its juices as Onnasuki had done only hours ago, though Hinata felt more comfortable with it somehow. Was it just because it was Naruto doing it? Or because it wasn't the yuri-letch?

Though Naruto had licked Hinata clean down there, he found that she was moistening even more, though of course, he was too dumb to realize that it was his actions that made her do so.

He was honestly trying all he could not to make Hinata moan out in ecstasy like she was, but he found that to be impossible, for even a tiny touch of the tongue to her pussy made her react so huskily.

Her knees soon buckled and she slid down the wall she had propped herself up against, and shifted her body until she was lay on the floor and they were in a 69 postion. Naruto licking her out more, as Hinata jerked him off as she licked the length of his shaft, rather than sucking on him, and continued until she orgasmed, spraying her juices right into his mouth. As he came and shot his load across her face.

He took a leaf from his big sis's book and swallowed Hinata's juices, before giving one quick, final lick to Hinata's pussy, making her cringe from pleasure one more time and moved on to her panties.

"That won't be necessary, Naruto!" Hinata blurted as he brought his tongue to her moistened undergarment, pulling both panties and pants back up.

"Sorry about that, Hinata..." Naruto blushed. "I didn't mean to..."

"That's alright." Hinata giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I... I rather liked it." The young soon to be ninja kissed each other on the lips, Hinata glowing bright red as she realized that Naruto's lips tasted of her juices. _"Is that what I taste like?" _She thought crazily. Though of course, she didn't want to ruin the moment by saying this out loud.

"So... did you really like that...?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Of course." Hinata giggled. "I hope we can do it again sometime..."

"Uh... yeah..." Naruto blushed.

"Sorry, um... I have to get... to get home now." Hinata spoke up, putting her bra, shirt, and jacket back on. "See you tomorrow!" She called back.

"What, Hinata...!" Naruto waved, but she had rushed off too quickly.

* * *

"Nicely done, little sis." Naruko nudged Hinata in the boob as she walked home. "I bet you'll make little bro feel REAL good on your 'big day' together." She giggled.

"Thanks..." Hinata mumbled, before a realization came to her. "You... you saw all that?"

"Eh, some of it." Naruko teased. "Anyway, I betcha lil' bro'll be all over it if you sent him some pictures."

"Pic-pictures?" Hinata repeated, starting to feel light-headed as though she'd faint.

"Oh, it's nothing big, though. You can just start with a few in your new lingerie, and then work your way up... or down." Naruko giggled. "Guys love that stuff. Some girls, too."

"Oh, um... o-okay..." Hinata mumbled.

Naruko then stopped her, and stood in front of her, with a smirk.

Hinata blinked, wondering what she was doing, when suddenly Naruko cupped Hinata's cheek, and leant in, licking her other cheek, in a sensual way.

Hinata blushed, and felt panicked, as well as that irritating sensation of pleasure from girl on girl eroticism. When Naruko pulled away, she smirked, wiping her lips.

"Lil' bro left something on your face." She giggled. It was then Hinata recalled Naruto had cum across her face, and went bright red as she had walked out in the open with semen on her face, despite there were almost no one around.

Naruko just giggled and put her arm around Hinata as the two continued to walk. The sisterly stripper gave her more advice on 'catching lil' bro,' but her thoughts focused primarily on one musing question; _"How did bra shopping lead to this?" _

**[End]**

**Well, what did you think? This was one particular subplot I wanted to include in the main series, but couldn't find a spot to fit it in. **

**Please leave your thoughts on this new series, and keep your eyes out for more unused stories of Anko's year as sex ed teacher to come.**

**Special thanks to Mattwilson83 for proofreading and permission to use his OC Yuko, and to Cloud Link Zero for permission to use his OC Yahiko.  
**


	2. Do you like large breasts?

**I've been tempted at times to give Sasuke a more sensitive side at some points in the series, but opted not to so as to keep him in character (plus I just don't like him all that much :P). But since this series is essentially devoted to all things unused in SE:AMS, I can have him be as OOC (in other words, likeable XP) as I want.**

**Also, for those of you hentai artists out there, just know that the SE:AMS art contest is still open and waiting for more entries ^^ Anyway, on with the story:**

"Hey, Hinata."

"Ah! Hi, Sakura." The shy Hyuuga girl flinched, covering her nude form with a towel as she noticed her classmate.

"Nice seeing you here." Sakura grinned, putting her clothes in a basket before walking out into the Konoha hotsprings.

Hinata nodded. "Do you come here often?" she asked conversationally.

"Yeah, on the weekends, mostly." Sakura shrugged, washing her long bubblegum-pink hair.

"It is really nice here..." Hinata was saying as she too washed herself at the cleaning station, but Sakura wasn't really paying much attention. Her focus was more on Hinata's slender, well developed body.

"_I never really noticed because she wears that thick jacket all the time," _She thought, staring at Hinata's large mounds as she lathered soap all over them. _"But her boobs are huge! Must be something she eats, all that rich food. Or is that just genetic? How do I get my tits to be that big?" _ She felt her own small chest. While her breasts were becoming more prominent, Hinata's melons made hers feel like walnuts by comparison.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Hinata blinked, noticing the pinkette staring off into space.

"Huh?" Sakura winced, returning her focus to the real world. "Oh, right, sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" Hinata asked.

"Just uh... nothing." Sakura muttered, rinsing herself off and climbing into the steamy warm water. "aaaahhhh..." She sighed delightedly. There was really nothing quite like a nice dip in the hotspring to enjoy the weekend. Though, today, she couldn't help but notice some of the large-chested women bathing today, which only made her a bit more inferior about her tiny tits.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" Hinata asked, sitting next to her. "There seems to be something bothering you today."

"Um..." Sakura didn't know how else to say it. "Hinata, how did you get your boobs to be so big?" She knew the moment she said these words out loud that Hinata would want to move away from her to avoid such an awkward and poorly worded question.

"Eh?" Hinata blushed, staring down at her large bosoms, which were floating buoyantly in the water. "Um... I don't really know myself... My mother told me that women on her side of the family always have breasts like these."

"_So it's just genetics then?" _Sakura wondered. Then a gloomy realization came to her; _"Now that I think about it, my mom's not that much bigger than me." _She sunk her head. _"Stupid biology..." _

"Um... Sakura?" Hinata blinked.

* * *

The next day was the girl's day in Anko Mitarashi's sex ed class, so Sakura saw this as an excellent opportunity to find out the answer to her burning question from her sexual deviant teacher.

"Anko-sensei, I've been wondering something for a while now." She said the moment everyone had taken their seats.

"Okay, what's up?" Anko grinned, taking some enthusiasm in teaching her students more about their bodies.

"Well, it's about boobs." said Sakura, wishing there was a less embarrassing way to say it. "How do you get them to grow bigger?" Some couldn't help but laugh at how this question was worded. Others, like Emi, listened intently for Anko's answer.

"That is a question that has no simplistic answer." Anko replied. "For the most part, the best answer I can give is to just wait and hope for the best."

"But there are other ways besides just waiting?" said Sakura, knowing there had to be some way.

"Well, yeah, there are. Eating the right foods and having plenty of milk is a good start." Anko answered.

"Define 'eating the right foods.'" Sakura prodded.

"For the most part, just have a balanced diet." Anko replied.

"_But my diet IS balanced!" _Sakura thought irritably.

"And, eating next to nothing for every meal is NOT balanced." Anko added, knowing what she, Ino, and every other girl 'dieting' for that perfect figure for Sasuke was thinking. "Eating your fill is important, especially considering you girls are less than a year away from being Kunoichi. For one, starving yourselves will only drag your performance down. Plus the sound of your stomach rumbling can give away your position when stealth is needed to complete your missions." She added on a more humorous note.

"But I don't see you 'eating properly' much, sensei." Ino pointed out, only rarely seeing Anko eat anything other than dango.

"Well first off, eating right is most important before and during puberty, especially for ninjas." said Anko. "So as an adult, I don't need to eat so properly all the time, especially when I don't have many missions that I need to be in tip-top shape for. Second, better dango for breakfast, lunch, and dinner than little to nothing for all three. Anyway, you may not like to hear it, but a little fat can actually be good for breast development. As long as you don't eat too much of it, obviously."

"_Makes sense..." _Sakura mused.

"Anyway, it's also believed that massaging the breast area can assist in their growth." Anko continued. "And I'm not entirely clear whether or not it's true, but there's no harm in experimenting." She winked to the class, all of whom blushed, to Anko's amusement.

"You said milk is something good for their growth." said Sakura. "Any reason why?"

"First of all, remember back to the early classes." Anko explained. "Do you recall the purpose of breasts?"

"To feed infants." Sakura nodded. "Right?"

"Right. What better to make milk sacks grow than milk?"

"The way you said it though..."

"Second, because milk is good for your bodily development, hell why do you think it's the first and only thing you're fed for the beginning of your life?"

"_Of course. Why didn't I think of that before? It's so obvious!" _Sakura thought. Then another question came to mind; "Anko-sensei, is it possible for the rate of breast development to be purely genetic?"

"Purely? Not so much, but yes, it is possible to be predominantly genetic." Anko nodded, casting a quick glance at Hinata, knowing this was mostly the case for her development. "Though, genetics can be a funny thing. Just because your mom may (Just making an example) be flat as a brick, having little to no breast development at all, that doesn't necessarily mean you'll be the same way."

"_Please don't say it like that." _Sakura groaned.

* * *

"So, you really concerned about your boobs?" Anko caught Sakura as the class ended.

"Uh..." Sakura muttered. But hell, who was she trying to fool by denying? "Yeah." She sighed.

"You know," Anko grinned, looking out the window at a cherry tree, its pink petals fluttering in the breeze. "They say the blossoms that are late to bloom are the most beautiful on the tree." She said. "Boobs or no boobs, I'd bet money you'll surpass all of the other girls one of these years, whether it be just in beauty, or in ninja skills." She patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Anko-sensei." Sakura smiled.

"Ah! That always feels so refreshing." Sakura sighed pleasantly as she finished blow-drying her hair. She wrapped a towel around her midsection and went downstairs to the refrigerator, pouring herself a glass of milk. She gave the newly poured glass an almost contemptuous look. Ever since she was little, she had a distinct dislike of milk, but if it would help her gain Sasuke's attention...

She drained the contents of the glass in one swig, but was mildly surprised.

"Mmm..." She hummed. She poured another glass, this time savoring the taste. It was a lot more delicious than she remembered it being in all her years of disliking it. "I have to ask Anko-sensei about taste buds next chance I get." She smiled, pouring herself another glass.

After about five more glasses of milk, Sakura decided to return to her bedroom, where she dropped her towel, as she stood in front of her body length mirror, and explored her whole body, with both her eyes, and her hands. She didn't need an in-depth exploration to know that her breasts were small, barely an A-cup, but she was already showing womanly curves, and her butt was beginning to show a bit more prominently than it normally did. Plus, upon closer inspection, she noticed pink hairs growing in her pubic area.

Though she had initially shaved it some time ago, she had more recently discovered that it was a sign of maturity, due in no short part to the classes of Anko Mitarashi. This didn't change her opinion about pubic hair, however.

She returned to the bathroom and carefully spread some wax on her pubic area, sticking a strip over glued-up area. Closing her eyes and bracing herself for the pain, she ripped it off, along with every single tiny pink hair on her crotch.

"Ugly stuff." She commented, looking at her newly cleaned pubis. "It looks a lot better without that hair."

Her attention was brought a little further down from the pubic bone to her vagina.  
She spread the lips of her vulva with her fingers and holding a small portable mirror in her hand, and sitting on the floor so she could spread her legs wide. She began to look at her tiny pink pussy; it was quite sensitive to the touch, as she soon found out, stroking with a finger every millimeter of the fascinating anatomy.

Although she had to marvel at everything about her vagina, there were only two points she was most interested in; the clitoris, a nub just above her opening, which she couldn't help but prod at because of the delightful sensation it gave her, and the inner depths, within her folds.

While Anko had talked a fair deal about vaginal anatomy in class, it was way different to see this anatomy for herself. Wondering just how deep her vagina went, she risked inserting a single finger inside the small, tight opening, and though the passage way felt mildly sore from the sudden insertion, Sakura slid her finger in and out of herself, slowly, fascinated by the feeling it gave her.

"Sasuke's... thing is meant to go in here?" She mused to herself. "but... this is..." She spread her pussy as wide as she could. "Way too small for his... for anyone's penis to fit into."

The fact didn't stop her from pushing her finger inside as far as it could go once more, And after putting down the small mirror, rubbing her clitoris with her other hand. She began to wonder, 'what if it did fit?'; 'What if Sasuke could stick his manhood in to her?'The thought made her shudder, and her fingers dance around her folds faster, with a slight deeper penetration.

"Sasuke!" She moaned out, though keeping her voice down, trying not to wake her parents. "Sasuke! I don't care how much it would hurt... I give my body to you...!" She said, closing her eyes, to picture the boy of her dreams in her head, as she pleasured herself, taking a risk by pushing a second finger in to her, spreading the hole a little, which ached at first, until she was used to the new tightness.

Though it was an incredibly tight fit, her waves of ecstasy multiplied as she used her fingers to enter herself, stirring, and rubbing across the folds and her clitoris. She recalled a name for this act, 'finger fucking.'

Her other hand began to move across her body slowly, starting at her face, her fingers trailing down over her lips, her tongue sticking out a little brushing the tip, as she wondered about blowjobs, though continued down her neck, softly stroking her skin, which had grown warmer since she had started masturbating; Down, past her collar bone; Down. She caressed her breasts, her nipples becoming erect and sensitive to her touch. **  
**

Down her ribs, to her navel, her breathing becoming heavier by this point, and her hand touching her pussy, moving a little harder and faster. Her thighs, twitching as they wriggled. She then turned over onto her knees, as she rubbed her butt;

As her hand rubbed across the valley that separated her butt cheeks, a notion came to her mind. She recalled how Anko had described anal in one class when talking about places to use for sexual intercourse, and Sakura began to wonder, her finger rubbing the hole, apprehensively before slipping it in a little. The tightness made it difficult, and then she recalled, 'lubrication'**.**

"What is this? Can't... stop!" Sakura moaned, feeling something powerful in her body building up. She was frightened by this unfamiliar sensation, she wanted to leave her genitals alone, but she couldn't keep her hands off of herself, couldn't take her fingers out of her entrance, and couldn't let such a feeling of arousal stop. And before she knew it, she was sucking on her free hand's fingers, giving them a blow job in appearance, and after lubricating the middle finger of the hand in her mouth, Sakura carefully reached back, and slowly, but firmly pressed it to her asshole, until it penetrated the very tight entrance, with a slight moan.

Once she had accessed her rear entry way, she paused, gasping out, eyes wide. She now filled her ass and pussy, and it gave her an unusual sensation of satisfaction and pleasure, and after the moment's pause had ended, she resumed and fucked her ass with one hand as she did her pussy with the other.

"Why can't I... stop?" Sakura cried in lustful moans. Her fingers moving faster, becoming wet noises as she bit her lower lip as the pressure inside her built up, trying not to scream, but against her control, and the need to pant out, for more air as her heated body demanded more she let out a loud moan, followed by, "Sasuke!"

His name erupted in to her mind as she envisioned him, stood before her, watching, and smiling like he was impressed. Despite felting embarrassed, she also felt a further arousal, from acting so slutty in front of him, her logical mind, and reservations dropping as she gave in to the flow of pleasure wafting across her, and invading her every sense, that told her this sort of exhibitionism was wrong, yet pushed her on further, making her lurch forward, face and chest on the ground, yet still on her knee's ass in the air, as it moved, gyrated, and bucked madly against her fingers as if possessed by a mad sex crazed mind, and she was loving every moment, as she moaned out for the Uchiha!

Eventually, she squealed loudly as juices squirted powerfully from her nether regions, and she collapsed on the bathroom floor in a lust-filled stupor. "What was that...?" She asked herself faintly, unable to think clearly after her first orgasm. "...Amazing..." She fell into a dazed sleep on the floor.

* * *

"Sakura, I know you love baths, but you really shouldn't stay up in the bath so late." Sakura's mother sighed the next morning, thinking that her daughter fainted from overexposure to the steam rather than orgasm.

"Sorry, mom." Sakura said sheepishly. "I just got... carried away..."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Her mother asked, placing a hand to her forehead. "Your face is very red."

"I'm alright." Sakura insisted, knowing her redness was due to embarrassment and the residual exhaustion from her first orgasm. "I'll just..." She dashed off to her room.

"She sure was acting strange..." Sakura's mother blinked, but shrugged. "Oh well. She's getting to be about that age."

"I wanted to try massaging them last night, but I got too distracted with..." Sakura thought with a deep blush. She looked at her breasts in her bedroom mirror, and placed a hand to each mound, gently, carefully rubbing each one in a circular pattern. "Anko-sensei said this can make them bigger, right?" She thought, stifling a moan as she massaged them more firmly. "Just keep doing this every day..." She wanted to keep quiet as she did this, but her breasts were still so sensitive from last night, she couldn't help herself.

"Sakura, you're going to be late!" Her mother called up to her.

"I, ah! I know!" Sakura replied, forgetting to stop what she was doing before answering, but continued to knead her boobs, biting her lip in attempt to quiet herself.

"What are you doing in there?" Her mom asked, not from downstairs, but from right outside her door.

"N-nothing!" Sakura gasped, looking around for clothes, and, finding her usual red dress behind her, she turned and hastily made to grab it, but tripped and landed on her left breast. "Ow..." She whimpered through gritted teeth, rubbing the breast she landed on. Her heart leapt as her mom opened the door.

"Sakura!" She gasped. Sakura realized all too late that the hand not rubbing the side she fell on was slackened, and hovering near her vagina, which had become wet from her breast massaging.

"Mom! This isn't what...!" Sakura insisted.

"Sakura, I know you're getting to be about that age," Her mom told her sharply. "But really! You're going to be late for class. If you want to masturbate, at least do it AFTER school. Now get dressed or you'll be late." She slammed the door.

"So... it's alright?" Sakura blinked, not expecting such a soft reprimand. She dressed as instructed and, being late as it was, simply grabbed a rice ball before heading out the door.

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke!" She greeted the quiet dark-haired boy as everyone took their seats for homeroom. As usual, he said nothing. "May I sit next to you?" She asked warmly. Sasuke gave a little grunt. Sakura sat down next to him and smiled at him as he stared blankly the other way.

"Hey! Forehead! Back off of him!" Ino growled.

" You snooze, you lose." Sakura taunted, not budging from her spot. Although many girls raised an uproar, wanting the only seat next to Sasuke, they were all silenced and sent to their seats by Iruka.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said cheerily as everyone left for their next classes after homeroom. Sasuke gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "Can I ask you something? Do you like..." She blushed a deep magenta. "Large breasts?"

For the first time in a very, very long time, she actually saw Sasuke express something besides boredom at his surroundings. His eyes were slightly widened, and his face turned a light shade of pink. He hesitated for a moment before giving his response, which he whispered into Sakura's ear, making her tingle with joy.

* * *

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it, mom?"

"It's about this morning..." Sakura's mother said, a bit timidly.

"I wasn't really doing that..." Sakura blushed.

"There's no need to deny it." Her mom shook her head. "It's perfectly natural for a healthy young woman your age. Anyway, just remember never to... tend to your urges during school..."

"I know not to do that in public!" Sakura blurted indignantly.

"And from now on, please only handle it at home after school. And don't stay up too late doing that."

"Mom!" Sakura cried exasperatedly.

"And if you need it..." Her mom finished, handing her what seemed to be;

"A pen?" Sakura blinked, examining it.

"Not just a pen." Her mom said. "It's also a vibrator, for those times when fingers just won't do."

"Mom!" Sakura gasped.

"Alright, I'll let you go now." Her mom smiled pleasantly.

* * *

"I swear, my mom..." Sakura sighed wearily as she returned to her room. "Although..." She blinked at the 'pen' her mom had just given her. She unzipped her dress and pulled off her leggings and panties, then picked up the pen. It was pink with a sexy, bookish young woman in a high school uniform laid back in a comfortable pose as she masturbated.

Sakura sat on her bed and pressed the switch on the pen, making it buzz audibly as it vibrated powerfully. Swallowing nervously, she slid the pen carefully into her vagina, and covered her mouth firmly as she screamed at the sudden orgasmic feeling the shot through her body as the vibrations coursed throughout her reproductive system. She clasped her breasts, ready to massage them again, but then recalled Anko's words of wisdom;

"_You know," Anko grinned, looking out the window at a cherry tree, its pink petals fluttering in the breeze. "They say the blossoms that are late to bloom are the most beautiful on the tree." She said. "Boobs or no boobs, I'd bet money you'll surpass all of the other girls one of these years, whether it be just in beauty, or in ninja skills."_

"I knew that it was me," Sakura moaned as she rubbed the outside of her pussy while the vibrator pen worked its magic inside, her hips bucking randomly in ecstasy. "That I was the one you..." Her thoughts were interrupted as she climaxed. Not bothering to clean it or turn it off, she simply turned over, and inserted the already lubricated pen into her ass, which shot right up into the air. She became hornier as she remembered her talk with Sasuke, and his response to her question;

"_Sasuke?" Sakura said cheerily as everyone left for their next classes after homeroom. Sasuke gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "Can I ask you something? Do you like..." She blushed a deep magenta. "Large breasts?" Sasuke blushed almost as deeply as Sakura, and leaned close to her._

Feeling another orgasm coming up and not satisfied enough with the pen in her butt, she lubed a finger with her mouth, and replaced the pen with this finger, sliding the pen in and out of her pussy, trying to simulate intercourse.

"_Sakura," said Sasuke, his reddened face just inches from her ear as he whispered, "You're more than enough for me just the way you are." _

**[End]**

**Some of this was on the spot, esp. Sakura's masturbation scenes, but the idea of her wanting to boost her bust and Sasuke showing a sensitive side was something that I always wanted to do. **

**Once again, please leave your thoughts about this new series. Feedback's always welcome here, so long as it's reasonable.**

**Later! **


	3. Does life not want us to have sex?

**The next and most sexual chapter of SE:AMS is on its way, but until then, enjoy this little extra.**

**As you've no doubt noticed, I've really beaten around the bush with Naruto's and Hinata's first time. There were even some of those cock-block moments that I opted not to use, for fear of losing all my readers ^^; And for your reading enjoyment, here they are XD!**

"Um, Hinata?" Naruto muttered as he and his new girlfriend Hinata walked home together.

"Hm?"

"Well... Are you alright?" Naruto asked. Just a few weeks ago, when the two were supposed to have their first time, Hinata was taken captive by a cynical crime syndicate known as Daimao's Den, and were it not for their amazing sex ed teacher's fast actions, she would have been sold into sexual servitude to god who knows what kind of scum. There were times in the last few weeks that Hinata expressed some level of discomfort in and sometimes even outside of sex ed that reminded her horribly of that night.

"I'm fine, why?" Hinata asked, not completely sure what Naruto was asking of her.

"I meant, about..." Naruto leaned in closer to Hinata to whisper the one word that would change their lives forever; "Sex?" It was here Hinata understood what he was asking, and yelped with embarrassment, her face turning bright crimson.

"Um...! Wh-what? W-why do you ask?" She stammered.

"I'm sorry if that question bothered you." Naruto amended. "But... I've just been having certain, uh... urges that I haven't been able to shake off, and I wondered if maybe..." He broke off, knowing that he should watch what he said.

"S-so have I..." Hinata confessed. Her mind had been on what could have happened on that horrid night since they had declared themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, wishing very much that it had been spent on Anko's soft heart-shaped bed rather than chained inside a glass box to be preserved for auction.

"Then... are you... I mean..." Naruto gulped, nervous about asking the question. "Are you ready for it?"

Hinata considered this question for a moment before replying. "Yes. Tonight."

"Wait, t-tonight?" Naruto repeated. "But... wouldn't...?"

"My father and mother are away on a short trip." Hinata answered. "We can use my room freely tonight without being bothered."

* * *

"_This seems a bit too good to be true."_ Naruto thought, walking up the stairs of the Hyuuga House to Hinata's room.

"H-how should we start?" Hinata asked, her knees shaking violently once she closed the door.

"I... I don't know..." Naruto shrugged, unsure himself how the act of sex was initiated. He racked his brain, trying to come up with something. He had recalled some potential answers from other sexual deviants he had know;

"_I've never actually had sex before," _His self-proclaimed 'big sister' Naruko once said, _"But I know you always want to show the customer some love before you get into the real action!"_

"_Start off nice and slow, then work your way up to a lightning speed, until you get to the orgasm!" _Anko had quickly summarized intercourse to a co-ed class.

"Um... Uh..." Hinata worried, trying to think. She had remembered a few pornographic movies she had watched in Anko's basement, but some had different ways of starting sexual intercourse; Mishaps in the Mist had all of the raunchy moments just kick off with a man shoving their penis into the woman's vagina, (something Hinata was reluctant to do) while Not-So Gentle Fist had a few ways to begin, one of which having both male and female eat each other out.

Deciding to go by her movie look-alike's idea, Hinata made the first move, stepping up to Naruto, and unzipping his jacket, lightly pushing it down off his shoulders before pulling his shirt up and over his head. She gave Naruto an almost simpering look, imitating her older self from the film, and kissed him deeply on the mouth, before kneeling down before him, her hands slowly running down his chest, until she reached the front of his pants. She unbuttoned them, and pulled them down to his ankles, accidently pulling his boxer shorts down too, shocking her as his large, erect penis sprung up as it was released from its hiding place.

Just like she did in the strip club bathroom, she took Naruto's cock into her mouth, and sucking on it, she bobbed back and forth, pleasuring his shaft with every stroke.

"Hinata?" Naruto blinked, surprised at her sudden behavior.

She pushed his large cock as far into her mouth as she possibly could, the back of her throat tightening around his head and enticing him further. He gave occasional moans as she drew him closer and closer to an orgasm, giving Hinata the signal to step up her game.

She unzipped her own jacket, and ceased her blowjob for a few short seconds as she pulled off her shirt, her breasts bouncing free of her concealing garments. Holding her boobs between her hands, she enclosed his dick between her large mammaries, and continued to mine him for semen as she stroked her boobs up and down around it, craning her neck in to suck off the head of his shaft as she removed her pants and panties.

Between the stimulation of her breasts and mouth combined, as well as the sight of her full nudity, Naruto ejaculated right into her open mouth. Hinata swallowed his cum, remembering the 'blowjob golden rule' from the bathroom; _'First instinct is to spit if you don't care. First instinct is to swallow if you love him.'_

She stood back up, pressing her boobs against his chest as she drew further up until their faces met. They kissed deeply and passionately, their tongues intertwining at the port between their mouths, Naruto lifting Hinata by her round, well-toned ass as they inched closer to the bed, laying her down on her back as they parted lips.

Hinata moaned as Naruto's cock slid back and forth over her pussy, lubricating it with her natural juices. She gripped the sheets as her body tensed, and as Naruto's member gave a small prod against her opening, she bit the bedsheet as a loud squeal escaped her mouth.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked, beginning to sweat with anxiety.

"Y-yes..." Hinata nodded, her body shining with sweat too. She closed her eyes, ready for the moment that would change her life, but just as Naruto backed up, ready to break open Hinata's virgin barrier, the door to Hinata's room opened, and both lovers' hears stopped as they looked around to see Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, watching them.

"Um... big sister, what are you doing?" She asked, shocked by what she was about to witness.

"Ah! Uh... nothing!" Hinata blurted, throwing a blanket over herself and Naruto, covering their naked bodies from sight.

"But... I was watching you from downstairs, and it seemed like you were doing something together..." Hanabi blinked.

"Watching us?" Naruto freaked. "As in like... you saw everything we've done since we stepped through this door!" Hanabi nodded.

"You can finish." She said. "I just wanted to know what it was. I've never seen anyone do that with another person before..."

"P-Please leave, Hanabi!" Hinata stammered, embarrassed beyond imagining.

"Sorry." Hanabi whispered, closing the door.

"What now?" Naruto sighed, once they seemed to be alone. Between the surprise intrusion and the knowledge they were being watched this whole time, his member had gone limp, and no amount of Hinata's nudity seemed to help regain its glory.

"I don't know..." Hinata replied, also feeling uncomfortable with proceeding. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. Hey, why don't we head over to my place." Naruto suggested. "Nothing's interrupted me there before!"

"Okay." Hinata agreed, gathering up her clothes.

* * *

An hour later, they arrived at Naruto's house, heading straight for his bedroom, where they threw off their clothes and immediately picked up where they left off. Though their spark had been diminished by Hanabi's intrusion, Naruto reignited it with a quick and skillful oral to Hinata, grasping her butt as he drove his face into her pussy, inserting his tongue into her folds. Though normally he would have used the skills he picked up from Naruko and worked her very slowly, he simply wanted to rekindle the spark they built in Hinata's room, so her ejaculation came much quicker than it normally would have.

"Feeling it?" Naruto panted, licking up the juices that Hinata spurt.

"No..." Hinata breathed.

"Why not?" Naruto blinked, sure that he had made her feel the sexual urge that he felt.

"Someone's watching us." said Hinata, pointing to the window. Naruto turned to see a young woman with boyish black hair in an ANBU uniform spying on them. "Is that... Onnasuki?"

"That lesbian woman from the club?" Naruto blinked. He opened the window, for the lesbian to kick Naruto in the nuts.

"Cover up, I don't wanna see that shit." She said disgustedly, shielding her eyes from the sight of his gizmo.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"You, my little Hyuuga princess, are to be under constant ANBU surveillance, due to the recent events." Onnasuki explained.

"You're ANBU?" Naruto spoke up, having recovered from his hit to the nuts. "I thought you were just a stripper?"

"Part time." Onnasuki replied, dropping her pants and parting her legs to reveal the red spiral tattoo that signified her ANBU status on her right thigh. "Now Hinata," She turned her attention away from Naruto, taking off the rest of her ANBU attire. "Wouldn't you rather have a woman make love to you? I promise you it'll be oh so much more satisfying."

"No, thank you!" Hinata spoke up, pulling a blanket over her naked form.

"Well, if you ever change your mind," Onnasuki winked. "I'll be close as a shadow."

"Can we still...?" Naruto prodded, hoping it wouldn't be too much to ignore Onnasuki's interruption.

"Do we have to?" Hinata flushed, obviously uncomfortable.

"No." Naruto sighed. "But it would be nice..."

"I could stay the night with you, if that helps?" Hinata offered.

"Alright." Naruto knew this was as close as he was going to get tonight. He peeked over to the window to see Onnasuki watching, giving Naruto a dirty look as he cuddled closely with Hinata. _"Close as a shadow, but not as subtle." _He thought, trying to ignore her.

* * *

"Anko-sensei, Naruto and I have had a bit of a... problem lately..." Hinata spoke awkwardly with her sex ed teacher after her girl's class had dismissed for the day.

"What kind of problem?" Anko asked, though she had an idea of what it would be.

"It's... well... we've been wanting to..." Hinata stammered before leaning in closely to Anko and whispered. "...To have sex."

"But because of your recent... trauma, that's been a bit difficult, right?" Anko guessed.

"Not entirely." Hinata shook her head. "The other night, Naruto and I tried twice, and both times, there had been some... interference."

"And let me guess." Anko sighed. "At least one of those 'interferences' had something to do with a black-haired lesbian stripper?"

"Yes." Hinata blushed.

"Well, I think the answer is obvious." Anko answered with enthusiastic satisfaction. "Just come on over to my place tonight, and you two can make all the love you want in the basement."

"Thanks, Anko-sensei." Hinata grinned. Why didn't she think of this before? That's what that basement room was made for!

"You bet." Anko nodded. "Well, see you tonight!"

* * *

"A-are you sure about this?" Hinata whimpered hours later. She was laying naked upon the heart-shaped bed in Anko's downstairs 'rec center,' many rose petals spread across the sheets and floor, even trailing up the stairs into the living room.

"Of course." Anko grinned, giving her a careful spray of erotically-scented perfume. "You couldn't ask for anything more erotic...ly romantic." She revised herself in midsentence. After stepping back and making sure the scene was picture-perfect, Anko smirked delightedly. If she wasn't setting her up for Naruto, she'd fuck Hinata herself. "Now, all you have to do is wait for Naruto to arrive, and let the mating begin!"

"Right." Hinata nodded, blushing. Anko gave her another wink before heading upstairs, leaving Hinata, and later Naruto, at peace.

Hinata spent much of the time waiting for Naruto trying to figure out what kind of pose to allure him. She leaned back, laying across the bed as though just waking up, using the mirror on the ceiling to decide.

"Too basic." She decided. She turned onto her side, putting on a seductive smile. Looking up at the mirror again, she thought this too was too simplistic. She sat on hands and knees, her arms pressing her ample bosoms together enticingly. It was hard to decide by looking into the ceiling mirror this time, since all she got from this was a nice view of her own ass, so she kept experimenting for her most attractive pose.

After running out of pose ideas, Hinata realized that she had been waiting a lot longer than she normally would for Naruto. There was no way he could turn down this invitation, and no reason he would take more than half an hour to get to Anko's house from anywhere in Konoha. Just then, she heard the door upstairs open, and she sat with her legs crossed, tantalizing hiding her nethers, and holding one arm over her breasts, the other supporting her weight from behind. Her heart hammered audibly as she heard the footsteps descend the stairs, and hoped that this was the #1 pose. She was however, disappointed by who she saw enter the sex room;

"And here I thought you wanted Naruto for your first." Anko teased.

"I-I do!" Hinata defended.

"I'm kidding." Anko laughed. "Do you know what could be taking your boy-toy so long?"

"No." Hinata shook her head, confused. "He said he would be here in no time when I told him..."

"Oh, god." Anko groaned, a horrible suspicion coming to mind. "I think I might know what happened. I just REALLY hope I'm wrong!"

"What...?" Hinata blinked.

"Sorry, but I have to ask you to stay right here!" Anko stated seriously, leaping up the stairs and leaving Hinata in confusion.

* * *

"For the love of god, please don't tell me Daimao's Den has started auctioning off BOY sex slaves now!" Anko growled, jumping the rooftops to Naruto's apartment. Reaching her destination, she slid the window open, flying right through it. "NARUTO!" She called with alarm. The small living space was empty. She searched the entire place, but found no trace of the blonde knucklehead.

"If it's Daimao's Den again, I swear to god!" Anko freaked, heading for Ichiraku's, Naruto's second most likely location.

"Sorry, ma'am, but we're closed." Teuchi, the owner of the small ramen stand told Anko as she passed through the curtain.

"Not here for ramen." Anko panted. "Naruto? Do you know where he went?"

"Yeah, he was here about an hour or two ago." Teuchi recalled.

"And?" Anko prodded. "Do you have an idea where he went?"

"Sort of... Some woman that looked like his big sister dragged him off somewhere." Teuchi mused. "He didn't seem to want to go anywhere with her, said something about a big night..."

"Oh, thank god." Anko sighed with relief. "Thanks." She dashed off without another word.

* * *

"Let me go!" Naruto shouted after the umpteenth ejaculation of the night across Naruko's naked body.

"Sorry, little bro...!" she said with a hint of aggression, working Naruto's shaft in her hand very fast before plunging it into her mouth as far in as it would go.

Though she wouldn't talk about it, Naruto had been dragged off to the VIP room of 'The Cozy Condom' by his self-proclaimed big sis, stripped of all his clothes, and had his cock worked to the bone as he came time and time again, bathing her body in his cum. Naruko had once explained that she sometimes made him cum more than twice because she 'had a bad day' at work. But she must have had one hell of a bad day if she was kidnapping him and sucking his dick dry like this.

"Come on! I have to meet Hinata!" Naruto begged.

"Jush' ommor!" Naruko muffled through a mouthful of cock. She drank one final spurt of his cock milk before another woman made her presence known.

"Naruko, you have some explaining to do!" Anko said firmly.

"Sorry, Anko." Naruko grinned sheepishly. "I had a really bad day at work today, and I just needed so much stress relief!"

"You couldn't find someone else's cock to use?" Anko frowned.

"Nope." Naruko teased, sticking her tongue out. "Little bro's is the only one for me."

"You have any idea how worried I was!" Anko said sharply. "He was needed at my place tonight for a very important moment with a very important little lady, and I thought something happened to him!"

"Sorry, Anko..." said Naruko guiltily. "I didn't know..."

"Never mind." Anko sighed irritably. "You okay, Naruto? Ready for your lover?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, joining Anko as she returned to her house.

"Sorry little bro..." Naruko sighed, not even caring that she left the VIP booth naked and drenched in cum.

* * *

As she heard footsteps descending the stairs once more, Hinata turned off the pornographic romance movie she had been watching, and glance in the direction of the staircase expectantly as Naruto showed himself at last.

"I'm SO sorry I'm late!" He apologized. "Naruko had taken me, and..."

"It doesn't matter." Hinata shook her head. "Please, come and ravish me!" Those words didn't seem to have the same effect as they did in the movie she had been watching. She laid herself back onto the bed, her body awaiting Naruto's all night.

Naruto mounted her as he had the previous night, ready, as Hinata was, to jump right into the action. He finally made that eventful thrust, only to flop against her vaginal exterior.

"What the...?" He blinked, looking down at his member, which was totally limp, despite his great arousal for the girl before him. "Naruko sucked me dry." He groaned.

"I think I know what can help." Hinata smiled, reaching down and stroking the sagging shaft. When simple strokes proved ineffective, she plunged down and sucked him off, though after hours upon hours of this treatment from Naruko, it wasn't all that surprising that nothing happened. Hinata wrapped her boobs around him in one final attempt to harden him, but despite every trick she knew, nothing could revitalize him for intercourse tonight.

"Sorry." Naruto sighed guiltily.

"Not at all." Hinata shook her head. "I know it wasn't your fault. Would you like to watch with me?" She offered, grabbing the remote and turning the movie she had previously been watching back on.

"Alright." Naruto agreed. For the rest of the evening, he and Hinata enjoyed the movie together. He couldn't help but feel jealous for the protagonist, and his oversized, hard as a rock dick...

"Everyone doing alright down here?" Anko checked on his favorite students, hoping to see a bit of their action.

"We didn't have sex, no." Hinata sighed. "But we are enjoying ourselves."

"Does the universe not want us to have sex?" Naruto groaned.

"I take this as a sign." Anko mused. "It seems that you two have been kind of... pushing yourselves to make love to each other lately, and though it may not sound much like me, you two need to just let it happen on its own."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, your first time is a really special one." Anko explained. "It is for basically everyone, and in my experience, it's always best to just let that special moment come on its own. If you force it, it just won't be as satisfying when it happens. So basically, the universe just wants you to enjoy your first time to the fullest. And believe me, it will all be worth the wait."

"But when will we know when it's time?" Hinata asked.

"I can't say." Anko shrugged. "You just will. It's one of those things that can't be explained with words. You two are free to sleep down here if you want. Night." She ascended the stairs, leaving them at peace.

As they slept in a loving embrace, Hinata felt an embarrassing, yet familiar shape against her leg, and Naruto felt relief as he was back to his potential.

"Ready?" He asked, mounting over her.

"Not tonight, Naruto." Hinata sighed. "It's not that time... not yet."

**[End]**

**Didn't I tell you that could have lost me readers if that were used in the main story XP? In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it lost me readers posting this as a sidestory!**

**Kidding aside, sorry for all the tease for their big moment, but ch19 of SE:AMS will be posted soon enough, and as Anko said, it will all be worth the wait ^^**

**See you then!**


	4. So, believe me now?

**At one point or another, I had always wanted Emi to meet Onnasuki, and have a little moment of character development between both of them, but as with many of the sidestories, I couldn't find a place to properly fit it in with the storyline. Additionally, I wanted Anko to be the one to mold Emi into the woman she becomes by the end of the series, so this moment with Onnasuki had been cut. To that effect, this scene is noncanon to the main series of SE:AMS.  
**

**On another note, the Anko Q&A chapter is still on, and will probably be posted next, but this one just came more naturally to me, so here it is.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"Pervert!"

"Skank!"

"You like kissing girls, don't you? Freak!"

This was just a typical day for Emi. She had always been known for most of her years in the Ninja Academy as a lesbian, and her difference in sexuality led to her being subjected to quite a bit of bullying. Though it was rare for bullying people because of sexual orientation these days, thanks to Emi's sex ed teacher and idol Anko Mitarashi, that didn't stop Emi's regular bullies from hunting her down outside of school and kicking her around, literally in some cases like tonight.

"Stop!" She whined, trying to get back up, but being kicked back down to the ground.

"Shut up, dyke!"

"What did you call me, you little shit?" Everyone turned to see a rather furious young woman with short black hair and dark red eyes standing over them, holding the boy that called Emi such a dirty thing by the scruff of his neck.

"I called that girl a dyke, cause she's a dirty little dyke!" The bully barked, screaming as the woman kicked him in the balls.

"You do NOT call anyone that." She said coldly. "I'm personally proud of any girl strong enough to admit that she's a lesbian."

"Why? Cause you're a dyke too, and...?" The bully was cut off by a sharp punch to the face.

"Call me a dyke ONE. More. Time." The woman snarled coolly. The bully was half ready to back off and tell his gang to do the same, but no...

"Dyke." He said defiantly. Strike Three. The lesbian flung the offender almost a hundred feet away, where he landed right into a can of garbage.

"New game, kids." She smirked, cracking her knuckles. "It's called Garbage Day!" The rest of Emi's bullies freaked and ran away, knowing not to push the grown-up any further.

"You okay, kid?" She offered a hand to help Emi up.

"Th-thanks..." Emi grinned weakly, gladly taking the hand. "Who are you?"

"Another proud lesbian. Onnasuki." Emi blinked at her, misunderstanding her last words.

"You just said that you were a lesbian, you didn't need to say you like woman..." She said. _**(A/N: For those of you who still don't know, Onnasuki's name literally means "I love women.")**_

"That's my name, silly." Onnasuki laughed. "Anyway, do you get crap like that often?"

"Yeah." Emi sighed.

"You know, you don't have to take that shit. It's women's unwritten law; if a guy gives you shit, that gives you the right to beat his ass. Or at least get 'em in the nads."

"But if I could do that, I wouldn't be teased or kicked around at all."

" I disagree." said Onnasuki. "I've seen how you fight, and you're not bad, definitely better than those little fuckers. You're not so much weak in body, just weak in mind; you let your mind become too clouded by what others think of you."

"What do you mean?" Emi blinked.

"Come on over to my place. You look like you could do with a good bath." Onnasuki offered. Sure enough, Emi's clothes were fairly scuffed from her hassle with the bullies, she was covered in dirt, and she stunk of garbage, as she had a can of it dumped onto her some time before Onnasuki's arrival.

"H-huh? Are you...?" the bullying victim blushed, thinking Onnasuki was coming onto her.

"No, I just want to help." Onnasuki answered. "It'll just be harder on you if you have to explain to your mom why you came home like this."

"Oh. Um, thank you."

As Onnasuki led her through town, Emi couldn't help but blush at the tomboy's appearance. She wore a black shirt held on with only a single strap on her left shoulder, and an extremely short pair of shorts which didn't cover any of her legs at all. She even had a red spiral tattoo like those adorned by the ANBU on her inner right thigh, which would have otherwise been covered by shorts of any normal length.

"You interested in me?" Onnasuki teased, noticing Emi staring.

"Uh? N-no!" Emi blushed, turning her eyes forward, though tempted to see just how she looked from behind.

"It's fine if you are. We're both lesbians here." Onnasuki assured her.

"No, I just... your tattoo."

"Hm? I'm not actually an ANBU, if that's what you're thinking." Onnasuki assured her. "Here we are." She said, coming up to a small house a short ways outside of the more busy area of Konoha. For someone as unusual as Onnasuki, Emi expected something way out of the ordinary as a place for her to live, but her place seemed about as normal as all the other homes surrounding it.

* * *

The inside, too, seemed fairly normal. Normal living room, with a long sofa and TV, and a normal dining room, with a short table, refrigerator, stove, and sink, were visible upon entry.

"Make yourself comfortable, kid." Onnasuki grinned, pulling down her shorts, much to Emi's surprise.

"W-w-what are you doing?" She asked, scared this was going somewhere she wouldn't like.

"Chill. I'm just taking my clothes off." Onnasuki answered as though this was a normal thing to do in front of guests.

"But why?" Emi turned away, her face bright red.

"Cause I don't like 'em." Said Onnasuki simply, tossing her shirt aside. "You know those little kids that parents just can't get to keep their clothes on? I've always been one of those. And I don't give a crap if anyone sees me naked."

"I don't have to, do I?" Emi blushed, fumbling with her shirt.

"Not unless you want to." Emi's face glowed brightly as she caught a glance of Onnasuki's naked body. Though not incredibly shapely or incredibly busty, her body was very well proportioned, slender, fit, and attractive, and her breasts, while neither large nor small, were clearly very well built for a woman who never seemed to wear a bra.

"Uh... where's your bathroom?" she asked, trying to take her mind off of the arousal she felt seeing Onnasuki.

* * *

"Oh...! Why?" Emi simpered, taking off her garbage-stained clothes and turning on a steaming hot shower, rinsing out all sorts of gunk from her hair that she never would have thought to be there. "Why do I have to feel this way around women?"

She had always felt uncomfortable about her own desire towards the same sex, and on all too many occasions tried to persuade herself into thinking that she was attracted to boys; but every time she searched a dirty magazine filled with fit, naked men, she always found herself uninterested, and putting it down in favor of one filled with busty, shapely women.

"Must be nice... not having everyone revolted by you." Emi sighed as she washed herself,  
scrubbing off the dirt and filth from the earlier scuffle.

She only wished that she could wash off her homosexuality.

Her thoughts drifted as she saw her young body in a small fogged-up mirror on the wall; she was built nothing at all like Onnasuki, her chest completely flat, no curve at all in her hips. Although she had heard about how puberty could differently affect a young woman all the time from Anko, Emi couldn't help but think that she was some different case, that she could never have a womanly body like her sex ed teacher's; there was just something a bit demeaning about how prominently it seemed that every other girl in the class was beginning to need a bra now, yet she was still flat as a board. And even further her thoughts drifted...

"Onnasuki is so pretty." She muttered to herself, her hands feeling the place where her breasts ought to be. "Her boobs weren't big, but I bet they're very firm and healthy. And her nipples... so pink... and her body..." Just the thought of Onnasuki's slender, fit body was making her pussy moisten, becoming too much for her to ignore anymore.

She bit her lip and slid her hands down to her exposed pussy, awkwardly tapping her sensitive clit a little, before she finally began touching herself, each hand rubbing her pussy, slowly at first, caressing her pink folds, and clit, teasing herself, before she began to go faster, and more vigorous, yet, at each moment, she was wishing she could stop, not wanting to encourage her lesbian behavior further, but it didn't stop her moaning, and muttering "Onnasuki…" as she masturbated.

"I'm flattered that you think so much of me." Came a sudden voice, interrupting Emi's train of thought, and her heart stopped as she jumped a foot in the air, turning to see Onnasuki stepping into the shower with her.

"Uh..." She stammered, humiliated that she was caught masturbating by the person she was just thinking of.

"Need help?" Onnasuki offered with a grin, as she picked up a sponge and lathering it with soap. Emi reached over and quickly adjusting the water temperature until it was ice cold.

"What's the matter?" Onnasuki asked, feeling the sudden change in temperature and noticing Emi shiver as a result.

"N-nothing. I just... like to bathe in cold water." Emi lied feebly.

"You know, I didn't make ANBU being gullible." Onnasuki snorted, turning the water temperature back to its original heat and helping Emi wash her back. "I lied about not being part of them, by the way. Now what's the problem?" she asked, as she scrubbed the young girls skin, softly, much to Emi's surprised arousal.

A few moments of silence passed as Emi's fought her urges, and was trying to come up with something to say, until… "I don't want to be a lesbian." Emi sighed, trying desperately to fight off the arousal she got from Onnasuki's touch. "I hate it!" she crossed her legs as her nether regions started to tingle once more, half ready to cry.

"Don't make it hurt you." Onnasuki told her. "You'll find as you get older that being a lesbian can be a far more rewarding experience than being straight, if you let it."

"Liar." Emi sulked, eyes tearful now. "Everyone beats me up because of it. I'm just some disgusting pervert that likes girls instead of boys. I try to… I try very hard to like boys, but..." She started to cry now, unable to hold these feelings in any longer.

"You're making something that should feel good hurt you. That's never a good thing." Onnasuki assured her warmly. "Fuck those brainless dumbasses! Don't let their low opinion of you, of what you are, get you down. They only seem stronger because you let what they think of you weaken you."

"But how can it feel good...?" Emi started.

"Let me show you." Onnasuki smiled as she turned her around, and gave her a kiss full on the mouth, her tongue comforting Emi's as she placed her hands on the young student's shoulders in a tender embrace.

The young lesbian was stunned, her hands shot to Onnasuki's arms, to push her away but froze, as her body fought her mind for control, not letting her break away.  
She began to panic, but soon, it died down, and her body relaxed as she began to feel the kiss more.

After all these years of despising her preference of women over men, never had Emi felt so delighted to finally find another lesbian, and never did she think that sharing a kiss with one would be nearly as elating as it was.

"Well? You like that?" Onnasuki teased as their lips parted.

The pink blush that crossed Emi's face was enough of an answer for her. She pulled herself closer to Emi, her mouth inches from her ear as she whispered, "If you like, I could show you just how wonderful a woman's touch can be."

"Please, you don't have to..." Emi blushed, immediately thinking of the perverse pleasure of lesbian sexuality.

"No, but you do." Onnasuki prodded. Her hand reaching to Emi's crotch, giving her a slight rub, sending a shiver through Emi's body; no one had ever touched her there, but herself.

"I... I can't take it..." Emi cringed, her legs shaking as they pressed very firmly together.

"Then stop repressing it." Onnasuki encouraged, sliding a finger into Emi's quivering pussy. "Just let go."

"But... but..." Emi objected, trying to repress her arousal as hard as she could, but the finger inside of her making her feel warmer inside.

"Just. Let. Go." Onnasuki whispered sensually, in to her ear, before kissing it. "I promise, you'll feel much better."

"Y-you sure?" Emi asked in a somewhat childish manner, feeling even more turned on, her body yelling for her to just give in.  
**  
**Onnasuki grinned, and leant in, kissing Emi, as the young girl returned the embrace. She was moved back, touching the wall as Onnasuki began using her fingers faster on Emi, as the new lesbian began to slowly relax more, her legs slowly opening wider, letting Onnasuki push in a second finger. Emi moaned into the older lesbian's mouth as she felt herself get more aroused, as she was fingered.

Her lover grinned against the kiss as she moved Emi's hand to between her own legs, to feel her more mature pussy. Emi flinched feeling another pussy, but slowly relaxed in to it, feeling the strange yet familiar sexual organ, and exploring it, curious to see how different it was to her own, and inadvertently making Onnasuki moan out.

"Mmm… good girl, that's it…ohhh…"For some reason, Emi didn't even consider it was giving the lesbian pleasure! But smiled when she heard the praise, and continued to play with Onnasuki.

The two lesbians continued to play with the others pussy, until Emi had her first orgasm, her body tensing as she released the built up pleasure from inside.

Onnasuki smiled, and took her by the hand, pulling her out of the shower, laying on the bathroom floor, and pulling Emi on top of her, in a '69' position.

Emi was surprised and blushed as she came face to face with her very first real pussy, having only seen her own in a mirror, and ones in pictures.  
**  
**Onnasuki leaned in and began to lick at Emi's pussy, making the young girl squeal, first in surprise, and then in pleasure, before she began to copy her teacher of lesbian pleasure.  
**  
**She had never tasted pussy juice before, and it was an odd texture and sensation, and it took her a few tries to finally lick some up and swallow it without flinching, quickly growing accustomed to it, as she was equally being eaten filled the bathroom as the two lesbians licked each other's pussies, Onnasuki smiling as she feels Emi really getting in to it, and eating her out hungrily, like she was having her first meal after a long hunger happily returned the favor, and licked out Emi's pussy deeply, taking in all of her fluids, drinking them down as the young lesbian got wetter and wetter as her second release built up. Onnasuki was feeling close herself this time, and the two lesbians continued on, and on, until finally, they pulled their mouths away, and came in unison, moaning out loudly."Um... Onnasuki?" Emi muttered,once the orgasms were over. "If I'm not hoping for too much... could I stay here for tonight?"

"Sounds fine by me." Onnasuki smiled, leading Emi to her bedroom.

* * *

It was here that Emi understood why the rest of the house seemed too normal; her bed was much too large to be for only one person, Emi assumed that at least 6 could sleep in it at once and still have enough room to move around.

Three booths were integrated into the wall across from the bed, each with a metal pole that connected from floor to ceiling in the center. Emi couldn't help but stare at the center booth, somehow imagining Onnasuki dancing up and down the pole.

"Like that?" Onnasuki derailed her train of thought. "I work part-time at the Cozy Condom, if you ever wanna see what I can do. Or would you rather me show you right now?"

"N-no, that's alright." Emi blushed, though was indeed intrigued by the idea of seeing Onnasuki do a strip dance.

"Password for lady's night this week is 'Vagina Junction,' by the way." Onnasuki teased.

"Can you read my mind?" The thought had bugged Emi all evening.

"No, you're just easy to read." Onnasuki answered simply. "Anyway, your clothes are still in the wash, so if you want anything to wear, sorry if it might be too revealing..." She took out a thin red slip and matching thong.

"Actually, it doesn't feel half bad being naked..." Emi felt a little ashamed for saying such a thing out loud, but knew it to be true, having gone over ten minutes without covering herself up. "I can see why you would prefer to be nude."

"I'm glad someone finally did." Onnasuki grinned, pulling back the covers. "Is there anything you want before going to bed?" She offered.

"Actually..." Emi eyed the stripper booths again. "I kinda want to see you dance..."

"I knew you did." Onnasuki smirked, putting on a bikini that left little to the imagination, even less so when Emi remembered that she had seen her entire naked body. Onnasuki pulled a concealed viewing seat from the wall under one of the booths for Emi, who sat on it in front of the middle booth, which Onnasuki stepped into, humping the pole against her crotch as she hung the top half of her body loosely. She lowered her panties, revealing how wet her pussy was, before pulling them back up, and spinning around the pole seductively, Emi impressed at how arousing, yet professional from a kunoichi's standpoint her movements were. Despite whoring out on a stripper pole, Onnasuki definitely showed some level of shinobi skill as she danced gracefully inside her box.

"Want a lap dance, beautiful?" Onnasuki offered as she noticed Emi subconsciously touching herself. Emi found herself falling more and more out of her comfort zone all night, what was one lap dance?

"Okay." She answered, albeit nervously.

Onnasuki hopped down from her booth, placing her hands on Emi's shoulders, and rocking her body sensually against Emi's, her knee nudging against her pussy, as she took her top off, pressing her bare breasts against Emi's chest, rubbing one enticingly with her hand before moving up, her boobs in Emi's already reddened face, and as her knee continued to prod at Emi's pussy, Onnasuki felt Emi moan right into her chest.

She backed up and slowly slid her panties down her legs, giving a slow turn and giving Emi a fine view of her ass. Onnasuki sat in Emi's lap, rocking up and down as though riding her. The young lesbian gave a little moan as her clit was teased by these actions, and understanding now why they called it a strip 'tease.'

Onnasuki turned back around and stroked her hands down Emi's hips, feeling a very slight trace of curve in her smooth skin. Emi opened her legs, welcoming whatever Onnasuki would do to her, but was a little surprised to see her moving up rather than down, the stripper's hands caressing her flat torso, and feeling a pair of tiny buds in her chest, which she teased with a sensual massage, Emi fighting back moans as she slowly fell onto her back, Onnasuki mounting her, and drawing her face within an inch to Emi's.

"Let's finish this in bed." She suggested, throwing back the covers, offering to let Emi in first. Emi lay in the middle of the bed, Onnasuki diving in over top of her.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this..." Emi gulped nervously. She wasn't sure if she was ready to lose her virginity just yet.

"I'm not going to do that." Onnasuki laughed. "I'm just going to give you one more joyride for the night." She dove beneath the covers, pushed Emi's legs open a little, and dove her face right into her pussy, Emi crying out loudly in ecstasy as the more experienced lesbian sucked, licked, and ate at her cunt in ways she never would have thought would feel as good as this.

As Onnasuki's mouth dove deeper into her pussy, Emi's mind blanked out. For a few glorious minutes, all that occupied her mind was sexual bliss, and as Onnasuki finished her off, making her spray all of her juices into the hardcore lesbian's mouth, her body went limp, a smile occupying her face, which to Onnasuki made Emi look unrecognizable in comparison to the bullied girl she found on the streets several hours ago.

"Like that?" Onnasuki grinned, drawing herself up next to Emi.

"M-hm..." Emi sighed dreamily, laying her head on Onnasuki's breasts, and snuggling into them happily.

"So… believe me now?" Onnasuki smirked, Emi's only reply being a nod.

**Thanks to Matt as always for proofreading, as well as providing me with some of the initiative to make this story possible.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and remember, if you haven't submitted your questions for Anko, please do so as soon as possible. Also, remember to ONLY send questions via PM, not in the reviews. Save reviews for this chapter only. **

**See you 'round!**


	5. So, what's the problem?

**Finally, the first upload of 2013!**

**As the tail-ending of Chapter 13 implied, I had wanted to expose Hanabi to a little sexuality, maybe having her ask for Anko's help, but with the plot thickening by the time she saw Hinata and Naruto cuddling, there was no easy place to fit Hanabi into the story, beyond her background appearances. So, I felt it was about time I gave her a little spotlight.**

_"Ngh..." Hanabi moaned as her small, undeveloped chest was groped and massaged, her young nipples sensitive to the touch. She gripped the sheets beneath her as her legs were opened, and gasped loudly as her vagina was softly touched, having only experienced such pleasure for the very first time. She looked her partner in the eyes, and her face turned crimson as she felt her body wanting more._

_"I-I'm ready..." Hanabi whispered. "M-my body is yours." _

HANABI!" Hiashi Hyuuga burst into his youngest daughter's room, making her gasp, covering herself with deep embarrassment. She was completely naked, and worse (in the eyes of the prudish Hyuuga father), masturbating. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Father, I just..." Hanabi blurted feebly. But really, there was no way out of this situation. She knew Hiashi had an all-seeing eye on her for some time before throwing her door open. There was no excuse for this behavior.

"Well?" Hiashi frowned. "What drove you to behave in such a vulgar manner?!"

"Um..." Hanabi was always paralyzed with anxiety when her father was enraged, but now that she thought about it... why WAS she masturbating just now? It was her big sister, Hinata, who was taking sex education at the Ninja Academy, it was Hinata who was discovering and being exposed to sexuality. And it was Hinata who recently got a boyfriend. Why Hanabi was masturbating right now, she couldn't for the life of her understand.

"I'm waiting." said Hiashi impatiently.

"I don't know." Hanabi answered honestly.

"Don't lie, Hanabi." Hiashi warned her.

"I'm not." Hanabi insisted, wishing he could just believe her.

"Then tell my why you're participating in such vulgar behavior." Hiashi demanded sharply.

"My body just started feeling weird for some reason." Hanabi answered hastily yet honestly. "And I just lost control of my emotions..." She knew this explanation was incredibly feeble, but under her current pressure couldn't think of a thing to say that would help her situation.

"You know better than to let such passions and emotions overrun you." Hiashi stated. "I will let this behavior go for now, but if I find you doing it again, you know what will happen."

"Y-yes father..." Hanabi swallowed fearfully.

"Now get yourself under control." Hiashi ordered. "And dress yourself." He slammed the door shut, disregarding Hanabi's second 'yes father.'

That night, Hanabi slept worse than she had ever slept before. While the rest of the Hyuuga manor was silent as a tomb, everyone already asleep, Hanabi was wide awake, her nether regions burning with an itch alien to her, and her first instinct was to scratch it, much like any common itch, but remembering his father's warning, all she could think to do was to simply live with the itch as it kept her awake that night. At times she reached into her pants, but retracted her hands for fear that Hiashi might still be awake, catching her in the act.

_"What is happening to me!?" _Hanabi groaned. Such a feeling was unnatural to her, and judging by Hiashi's anger, it probably was.

She tossed and turned all night, only falling asleep for a mere two hours before awaking from an incredibly erotic dream, her lower region feeling cold and wet. At first Hanabi thought she had wet the bed, something she had stopped doing over a year ago, but found her pants to be dry, only her panties drenched, not with urine, but another substance that Hanabi had only seen the previous night while touching herself. This was the kick in the pants she needed. Wiping herself clean with a few tissues and tossing her drenched underwear in the trash, Hanabi rushed out of the Hyuuga compound in search of someone who had answers.

* * *

Hanabi had rushed out of the house so quickly, she didn't give any consideration to where she was going, or even what she was doing. She didn't even eat breakfast, her hunger making it hard to think clearly.

Hanabi didn't leave the Hyuuga manor very often. She had yet to enroll in the Ninja Academy, as she was mostly trained by her father, and the manor was so heavily stocked, she didn't need to leave for anything, so she had very little knowledge of the layout of Konoha. However, whether upon instinct or maybe simply luck, she came upon the Amaguriama, a local sweets shop that her mother had taken her to on a few occasions.

She ordered some tea and a few dango to eat, but found she had left the house in such haste that she hadn't brought any money with her.

"Don't worry kiddo, I gotcha covered." The woman behind her in line said, paying for both herself and Hanabi.

"Th-thank you, ma'am." said Hanabi politely.

"No problem, kid..." The woman smiled pleasantly. "You look like a little troubled. Wanna talk about it?"

"Um... not really..." Hanabi blushed. The only people she trusted enough to talk with, or even knew, were of her own family, and if her father was so harsh about it, she had almost no options left.

"Come on, you can talk with me about it." The woman assured her. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, by the way. And you are...?"

"Uh, Hanabi. Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Hinata's little sister?" Anko said interestedly. "She's told me a little about you."

"You know my sister?" Hanabi blinked.

"Sure do." Anko grinned, taking a bite of dango. "She's one of my favorite students at the academy."

"You teach at the academy?" Hanabi said interestedly. "What do you teach?"

"Sex Education, mostly." Anko answered casually. For a moment, Hanabi wished that she hadn't asked, but then came to two realizations; First, why this woman wore almost nothing on the top of her body, her ample breasts covered only by her long coat. And second, that surely she would have a solution to her problem.

"Oh..." She muttered, taking a few sips of tea to mull over how to word her problem to Anko.

"You have a problem that I can solve, don't you?" said Anko, Hanabi, choking on her tea. This Jounin sure was sharp-minded. Hit the nail right on the head.

"Uh, yeah... um..." Hanabi fidgeted. "C-could we maybe... talk about this somewhere more private?"

"Ah, this is one of THOSE kinds of problems, huh?" Anko grinned. "Sure, we can talk at my place."

* * *

"So... what's the problem?" The Jounin asked once she led Hanabi into her home.

"Um..." Hanabi blinked, taking in the sight of Anko's place. She had always thought that the living space of a high-ranking shinobi would be much more clean and hygienic, but Anko's nothing at all what she thought it would be like; with trash all over the floor, and the furniture hardly good as new. Resuming focus, Hanabi turned crimson as she tried to tell Anko the problem. "It's... down here..." She muttered, gesturing to her crotch area.

"It's nothing serious, is it?" asked Anko. "Do you think you might be sick or something?"

"I don't know..." Hanabi blushed. "I feel this strange tingling... Like some sort of... I don't know what to call it, an itch. And it just won't go away." Anko sighed, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Really, kid? Really?" She rolled her eyes. "That's normal. All girls get that at a certain age. Nothing's wrong with you, you just need to scratch it in a private place when it gets to be too much to handle..."

"My father says that it's improper, and he would punish me if he ever caught me doing it." Hanabi sighed.

"Oh!" Anko blinked, now regretting her cold tone with Hanabi. "NOW I see what your problem is." Hanabi blinked at her.

"Y-you do?" She said blankly.

"Yep. This isn't a physical problem, so much as it is a parental problem." Anko assured. "You're getting to the age where you need to masturbate, but with a dad with all-seeing eyes, it's impossible to find any privacy."

"But I shouldn't even be doing it to start with...?" Hanabi objected.

"Yes, you should be doing it." Anko retorted. "Despite what Hiashi says, masturbation is a natural, and in many cases, important thing that all young people need."

"I don't need it." Hanabi lied. "I'm a Hyuuga, I don't submit to such shameful urges."

"Do the Hyuuga believe in any kind of pleasure? Seriously." Anko sighed. "Look, you clearly need this, it's written all over your body!" Being Konoha's #1 sex object, Anko knew every sign of someone needing sexual stimulation, and Hanabi's body language screamed for it through a megaphone.

_"My... body..." _Those words somehow made Hanabi's thoughts drift to her fantasies the previous night. For a brief second, she could practically feel her body naked, a handsome man caressing her smooth skin, and she gave a small moan heard by Anko.

"You see?" she smirked. "Now are you going to let these feelings tear you apart, or do you want to be able to go about the rest of the day without getting the urge to touch yourself?"

"I... I can't..." Hanabi sighed. "I'm a Hyuuga... such a thing would be a disgrace..."

"Right now," Anko stated, grabbing Hanabi and carrying her over her shoulder. "You're a little girl who's in desperate need of sexual relief. And you're not leaving my house until your body is free of this tension." She carried Hanabi down the stairs into her basement. "Now kick back and enjoy yourself."

She sat the young Hyuuga on a red heart-shaped bed, and Hanabi's face turned bright crimson as she gazed upon Anko's 'rec room.' Everything about it, from the books on the shelves, to the videos by the TV, to a number of items that looked like torture weapons, made her think of sex.

As Anko began to pull Hanabi's shirt up, the young girl's fears began to mount, as well as her embarrassment when her flat chest was fully exposed. Reddening, Hanabi covered her chest with her hands. She knew nothing of sex, only knowing the word and a few actions associated with it from her sister, and the lustful look in Anko's eyes scared her even more, especially as her pants were pulled down, leaving her completely naked.

"Hm? No panties?" Anko blinked.

"They were ruined when I woke up this morning, so I had to throw them away." Hanabi explained, but only wishing even more that this was just some crazy dream as she came to notice that this was the most humiliating day of her life. She was talking about her underwear while she was naked! And that's not to mention the fact that she was talking about sex and masturbation in some stranger's home.

"Nocturnal emission." Anko nodded. "It happens when you have powerful, pent-up sexual tension."

Hanabi didn't know the meaning of half the words that Anko used, yet every single one made her that much more embarrassed about her situation.

"Now, go ahead." Anko prodded. "Touch yourself to your heart and pussy's content!"

Hanabi quickly brought a hand down to her privates; not to masturbate, but to hide herself in shameful embarrassment.

"It's fine, kid. Your dad's not going to find out, and you're not going to get punished for doing something as natural as this." Anko smiled, stroking Hanabi's head.

Still Hanabi hesitated, not at all willing to pleasure herself. She looked away from Anko, desperate not to look her in the eye, and very slowly inching away, in an effort to get closer to the door.

"Fine, then." Anko sighed wearily, knowing the only move left was one she was reluctant to make; tiptoeing a line. "Looks like I have to teach you manually."

She took off all of her clothes, and sat down on the bed just as Hanabi made a dash for the door.  
But Anko caught her by the shoulder, and pulled her back, sitting her forcefully in her lap, as the young Hyuuga wriggled in her grasp.

"Stop! Let go!" Hanabi grunted.

"No. You need this, Hanabi. More than you think you do." Anko stated firmly. "And if you won't touch yourself, I'll make you do it."

"Wha...? AH!" Hanabi gasped as Anko grabbed her hand, covering it, and making Hanabi stroke her own vagina with it.  
She guided Hanabi's hand across her privates, listening carefully to the young girl's cries of pleasure in search of her sweet spot.

"_W-why? Why is she making me do something so... so humiliating?" _Hanabi wondered as she tried to resist Anko's grasp, but to no avail.

She felt so weak and helpless trapped in the Jounin's lap, and worse still, being touched by said Jounin. But, she had to wonder; was this weakness really from Anko overpowering her? Or was it something else? Because** s**omehow, with every involuntary stroke of her pussy, Hanabi's body felt weaker and weaker as she became exceedingly wetter, to the point that when Anko further prodded,

"This feels good, doesn't it?!" she simply let out a gasp of pleasure.

Her hand, still being used against the young girl's will to touch herself, was drenched with odd-smelling juices that secreted from withinher. When Hanabi didn't respond verbally, Anko held down two of Hanabi's fingers, and pushed them**,** still held, up into her pussy, Hanabi giving a loud cry as her own fingers involuntarily penetrated herself.

Anko repeated this action, stroking Hanabi's fingers in and out of her, the young Hyuuga gasping and moaning with each thrust, sounding more and more whimpering as she went. Hanabi couldn't understand why she could no longer struggle, just sitting there as she leant back against Anko's naked body, and breathed heavily, trying not to moan, but obviously feeling the pleasure.

As Anko loosened her grip on Hanabi with her free hand, she noticed that the Hyuuga seemed much less desperate to leave, not taking the chance to move,and grabbed her opposite hand, guiding one finger of which to her clitoris, Hanabi yelling in a scream of ecstasy, which grew as it was played indirectly by Anko's hand.

"M-Miss Mitarashi! Stop! Please stop!" She whimpered desperately,feeling something grow inside her.

"Nonsense." Anko grinned. "You're just getting to the best part."

"Let go of me!" she begged, fearfully as the pressure continued to build up inside of her. It was a scary feeling for the youngest heiress; the feeling that at any moment, her body would violently explode.

"This is what you're here for, Hanabi." Anko pressed her chin down on Hanabi's head, forcing her to look down at her own pussy as it was being toyed with. "It sounds like you're getting ready to cum."

"C-cum?" Hanabi repeated through cries of ecstasy. "Wha... oh! OH! AHHHHHHHHH!" With a final cry, Hanabi ejaculated, her body feeling a strange sort of relief as she went limp against Anko behind her.

"That feel better?" Anko asked, grinning as shemoved over and letting Hanabi lay back on the bed. Hanabi blinked as she suddenlyrealized that her body was feeling far less tense than it had all day.

"Y-yes... it does..." She said with some level of amazement; she also felt a great tinge of embarrassment, her earlier rebellious behavior, which now felt much more childish and unnecessary, if this indeed was what Anko was trying to do for her. "Sorry..."

"I think I'd rather hear a 'thanks' than a 'sorry.'" Anko teased. "I should actually apologize for forcing you into this position."

"It's alright." Hanabi muttered. "Thank you, Ms. Mitarashi."

"Just call me Anko. And it was my pleasure, kid."

* * *

That night, Hanabi slept far better than the night before. And though she did somewhat feel the urge to stick her hand in her pants, it was dull enough that she could fall asleep not long after going to bed.

When she awoke the next morning, however, she found that her underpants, much like yesterday, were drenched in fluids.

"What am I going to do with myself?" Hanabi sighed, tossing her ruined panties in the trash.

As she sat down with the rest of her family for breakfast, a thought came to Hanabi; her older sister, Hinata, was a student in Anko's sex education class. Surely, this would have beam an opportune moment to ask for help. Though, of course 'What does it mean if you wake up with your panties drenched with vaginal fluids?' was hardly an appropriate conversation topic during a family meal. And absolutely out of the question in the Hyuuga household.

"Um, sister?" Hanabi spoke up. "May I make your lunch today?" The Hyuuga family turned and blinked at Hanabi. Hitomi, Hiashi's wife, was always the one who made Hinata's lunch, and Hanabi's attention had always been directed towards training in the Hyuuga arts, so such a proposition seemed very out of place.

"Y-yes, I would be perfectly alright with that." Hinata answered after an awkward moment's pause. "Thank you, Hanabi."

Having cooked with her mother several times, Hanabi had no problem putting together a bento for her big sister, but it wasn't the bento that the young heiress was intent on making.

She dared a glance with her Byakugan into the dining room, and was pleased to see that she wasn't under any surveillance from her father. Deactivating her clan's infamous Dojutsu, she hastily wrote a note which she closed under the lid of Hinata's bento before bringing it out and presenting it to her big sister.

"Thank you, Hanabi." Hinata smiled, giving her little sister a polite bow before heading off to class.

"Well, Hanabi? You know what to do now." Hiashi stated. Hanabi bowed her head and stepped outside to go about her daily routine.

Every morning, Hanabi was to tend to the gardens of the Hyuuga Compound, ensure that there wasn't a single plant too dry, nor a leaf too withered, nor a bonsai branch too long. Keeping these gardens in check, Hiashi had taught her, was a way to teach her focus, diligence, and patience. And while this task was long, tedious, and in some cases stressful, Hanabi had learned to cope with the long hours in the hot sun.

However, as she tended to the bonsai trees, nearly finishing her sweep of the gardens, Hanabi found her body tensing up once again, just as it had yesterday. Her face flushed a bright red as she resisted the temptation to touch herself in the middle of the garden. As she remembered how much she felt at ease when she had forcibly been jerked off by Anko, she felt that it couldn't possibly be a bad thing, but upon recalling that her father could easily catch her in the act many rooms away, tried to pull herself together and finish the task she had been assigned.

"Sloppy." Hiashi grunted as he inspected Hanabi's work several minutes later. While she trimmed the Bonsai in the patterns she had memorized, they were hardly very clean cuts, not to mention that several had small dents in the otherwise solid leafy plumage. Most wouldn't spot this mistake, but nothing could escape Hiashi's eyes, even without his Byakugan.

"I apologize, father." Hanabi stated, fearful.

"Your focus today is deeply lacking." said Hiashi, ignoring her apology. "Four hours in the waterfall."

* * *

Hanabi sighed as she stripped off her clothes, redressing herself in a one-layer white kimono. She had been trained to put aside things like emotion, love, and hatred, but the waterfall was one thing she had a hard time tolerating. She disliked the cold, and the freezing water that she was forced to perform Misogi under was something she would avoid at all costs, as it was too cold for her to stand for one minute. But four hours?!

She finished tying the sash of her kimono with a firm tug, and stepped out to the waterfall far behind the Compound, which made her stomach turn as she listened to the roaring sound of the water crashing down into the river below.

"Four hours, Hanabi." Hiashi stated. This was her sign to get to the flat meditation stone inside the intense torrent immediately. "And no chakra." He added, jabbing two fingers into her back, shutting down her chakra network. Taking a deep breath and making a rush for it, Hanabi pushed through the falls, the high water pressure forcing her into a seated position. She worked against the unforgiving column as she straightened herself into a meditative stance.

It was hard enough trying to maintain her composure with her as of yet unrefined chakra control, but without any chakra at all, staying alive, much less staying focused, seemed impossible.

_"No. Please, no...!" _ Hanabi thought as her body caved under the pressure, her posture forced into a hunch, her head splitting with the noise of very quickly running water surrounding her at every angle. How long had it been? Ten minutes? Two hours? Her mind and body were falling apart at the seams. Nothing made sense anymore. Why was she here? Why did she feel so numb all over? Which way was up?

At her limit, Hanabi's body shut down completely, her body falling off of the meditation stone and drifting into the river as the raging torrent blew her robe off of her body. Irritated, ashamed, Hiashi, grabbed Hanabi by the arm, and pulled her unconscious body out of the water.

"Disgraceful." He muttered with disgust.

* * *

"Uh?!" Hanabi awoke three hours later in her bed, still naked, her father standing over her with a livid glare in his pale eyes.

"Pitiful. You're getting weak, Hanabi!" He stated.

"H-how long did I last?" She asked, knowing she would hate the answer.

"Only thirty minutes." Hiashi answered. Hanabi felt noting but sheer, unrelenting terror at this answer. The best she had ever managed was two hours.

"You will have another chance to make up for this failure." Hanabi blinked up at her father. She had never known him to be one to give second chances. "Be at the waterfall at the very break of dawn, not a second sooner. Until then, you're dismissed for today. Now dress yourself and do not waste my time any further."

Hanabi's heart froze as her father slammed her door shut behind him. There were times where she wished that she could take a break from her stressful routine, but always regretted such thoughts when they happened, as nothing good came of Hiashi breaking a cycle.

After getting dressed, Hanabi hurried out of the house, instinctively heading to the Amaguriama, where she simply sighed as silent tears flowed down her face, hopeless and frightened, wishing she were never born a Hyuuga.

"Hey! Cheer up, kiddo!" a dango was crammed right into Hanabi's mouth, shocking the young girl as she looked up to see Anko Mitarashi stand over her. "It's not right for a little kid to be crying in front of a sweets shop."

"Ms. Mitarashi, how do you stay so happy all the time?" Hanabi sighed, swallowing her dango and washing it down with some tea Anko offered.

"I told you, kid, just call me Anko. " The carefree Jounin placed a hand around Hanabi's shoulder and moved a little closer. "Something happen?"

"I lost my focus today, and now father is furious." Hanabi muttered shamefully.

"Damn." Anko sighed. "Well, come on to my place. I think I have just the thing to help you out..."

* * *

"I hope I don't need to force you like last time." Anko teased as she led the insecure girl by the hand, back down to her basement.

"No, ma'am." Hanabi blushed, sitting down on the bed.

"Good." Anko grins. "Now, your big sister tells me that you 'need help' with some of your problems?'"

"Yes." Hanabi admitted, nodding, glad that her note had reached Anko. "I... I don't know how I... touch myself correctly. And so..."

"So you want me to show you how it's done." Anko deduced. "Well, you have to find your own way to pleasure yourself. Really though, kid…" She sat beside her, and looked a little more serious. "I haven't known many kids in this day and age to even know what masturbation is, much less need to understand it, and even desire to do it so much!" Hanabi blushed a little, feeling a little awkward at hearing that. Anko could see that, and smiled. "I guess you're just more mature than girls your age."

This made Hanabi smile, and blush again, giving her the courage to continue her enquiry. "But, how do I find the best way to pleasure myself?" she asked.

"Like I said, there's no instruction book for that. The general consensus is simply touching the clit, rubbing the labia, and finger insertion. Beyond that it's all personal preference." Anko answered. "Just let it come naturally, find what works for you. Are you feeling as tense or aroused, as you were yesterday, right now?"

"No." Hanabi admitted. The recent despair she had been feeling had pushed her premature sex drive aside for a time.

"Okay, then. To start off, what makes you feel horny? What gets the Hyuuga pussy wet?"

"What makes me horny..." Hanabi repeated, thinking long and hard about this question. Looking back, she couldn't think for the life of her, how, much less why, she felt the way she did.

"Okay, how about this…?" Anko assisted. "What was it that made you start feeling this way in the first place?"

Hanabi hesitated for a moment, wondering what made her urges begin to push at her. "M-My sister…" She answered at last.

"Huh?" Anko blinked. She had always heard that big clans were incestial, but she was REALLY hoping that Hanabi wasn't implying that she had feelings for her own sister!

"I… I saw my sister with her boyfriend; A few weeks ago, Hinata came home incredibly shook up about something, and I used Byakugan to see how she was doing." Hanabi recounted. "She and her boyfriend were holding each other close when I looked in, and as they started kissing, they were touching each other, andI started feeling... strange... and I couldn't keep my hands away from... down there..."

"I see..." Anko nodded. Clearly, Hanabi was referring to the night in which Hinata had almost been sold into slavery by the sinister Daimao's Den. Though obviously, she wasn't informed why her big sister was in such a state, but considering what Hinata had been through that night, Anko couldn't blame her parents for not telling Hanabi the whole story.

"And what was going through your mind when you saw those two cuddled up together?"

"Um... Well, I was hoping that I could love a boy the way Hinata loves Naruto, and that we could be that close together." Hanabi answered; her face turning beet red. "It looked like it felt so good to be so close with someone special..."

"Well... there you go." Anko concluded, secretly giving a sigh of relief that Hanabi had a soft spot for intimacy, and not her own sister. "If you want to learn to touch yourself, like anything, you need to practice." She grinned. "So, would you like to pop in a movie? Or would you rather watch me do it with someone?" This second option she added with a joking tone.

"C-can I watch you with somebody?" Hanabi decided, albeit nervously, Anko flinching, surprised by this choice.

"Um... sure, but... you wouldn't rather watch a movie about this stuff? It'd be less embarrassing."

"I've sort of... seen a bit of a movie like that..." Hanabi confessed awkwardly. "And it never made me feel the same way that seeing actual... love does."

"Ohhh… you're a voyeur! Okay then." Anko grinned at the young Hyuuga's little fetish. But before Hanabi could say anything, she continued, "You want to be in the same room as us when we fuck?"

"N-no thank you..." Hanabi blushed.

"Okay then." Anko nodded, getting up. "I'll be back with some man meat in 20 minutes. Feel free to do whatever you want to make yourself comfy down here until then."

"Thank you, Anko-sensei." Hanabi smiled, though felt strange saying this when she realized that she would be spying on this woman having sex with another man.

"In 20 minutes, just look straight up, and enjoy the show." Anko teased, leaving the basement to let Hanabi to prep for the masturbation of her life.

It was quiet in the room, alone. Hanabi decided to explore, looking at all the 'toys' on the shelves, and blushing, wondering how some of them could even fit inside a pussy, they were so thick and long. She felt her fist tingle below at the thought of penetration.

She moved on, looking at Anko's 'library' of adult movies, looking at the titles on the spines, giggling at some of the bad porn titles, confused by others. One stood out 'The Hungry Hyuuga'. She was curious, but she realized it was almost time for the big moment. She bit her lip and grabbed some treats from a nearby bowl, before sitting down on Anko's rec room bed.

She turned bright crimson as she activated the Byakugan and looked straight up at the ceiling, to see a man all over Anko, the two making out wildly, kissing deeply and passionately as they pulled their clothes from each other.

For a moment, Hanabi froze up, seriously considering walking away right here and now, but upon recalling that she would only be met by an angry Hiashi at home, and feeling extremely tingly below the waist, thought better of it.

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching them as things heated up more. Her face went bright red as she sawAnko and the man, Yahiko, she gathered from reading her lips, began to strip each other of their clothes, Hanabi blushing particularly when Yahiko's muscular body was uncovered. And when his pants came down, she was sold on staying to watch**, **and slowly slipped her hand down, sticking itinto her pants and rubbed her nether regions as the temptation overcame her.

As she rubbed, she breathed out a little heavier, and found her hand too restricted in the she wouldn't need them though, Hanabi discarded her pants and underwear, then the rest of her clothes, as though she wanted to be among the couple above her.

She lay down on the bed, already feeling ecstasy as the velvety covers tantalized her bare skin, and her head rested comfortably on the soft pillow, and watched the fun between Anko and Yahiko. Her fingers rubbing over her pussy, exploring the folds, and finding the spots that made her gasp and tingle more; letting her first gasp escape as Yahiko gave Anko a long, sultry kiss, one hand massaging her breast, followed by an occasional tweak of her nipple, a groping which Anko seemed to enjoy.

Hanabi curiously imitated Yahiko's actions, but found she was getting little to no excitement from it. It seemed that this was something that would only truly arouse when she got older.

She returned her attention to the bedroom above, where Anko pushed Yahiko onto the bed and clasped his cock between her boobs, using them to stroke him off, slowly at first, as her tongue swirled around his tip,and Hanabi started to wonder if her breasts would develop as early or as large as her sister's. Anko slowly sped up her breasts, making Yahiko lay back. He seemed to be enjoying it, from Hanabi's viewpoint, and she continued to touch herself, wondering about the taste of a man's penis. She thought it would taste horrible, yet Anko seemed to enjoy the taste, almost looked like she was enjoying a treat.**  
**  
Soon, she felt somewhat disgusted as something spurt from Yahiko's cock onto Anko's breasts and face. At first, she thought he peed on her, but then raised an eyebrow, wondering just what it really was that Anko was licking off herself with such delight.

But then, Anko licked her lips, and enveloped Yahiko's whole cock into her mouth, Hanabi somewhat grossed out that she not only licked up stuff that came from a boy's penis, but that she was now sucking the very thing that dirtied her. As Anko continued to bob back and forth, the penis stroked in and out of her mouth, Hanabi's curious interest began to spark, and she picked up a chocolate-covered banana from the nightstand, sucking on it just as Anko sucked on her boy toy's dick.

The very action felt quite enticing to her, and she somehow felt an inkling of an urge to suck on an actual cock, if only to know how it tasted compared to her chocolate-covered banana. She found herself getting more in to it, her legs spreading, her fingers moving faster over the spots that got her the most aroused, especially rubbing her clit faster, her back arching as she felt something building in her hips as she sucked the treat like a cock, moaning out, imitating Anko as she stopped moving, and swallowed Yahiko's cum, just as Hanabi came too, the banana still in her mouth,which she soon found herself eating, all the while feeling somewhat naughty as her actions seemed almost synchronized with Anko's, as she licked her lips and swallowed more cum.

Next, the sex-crazed Jounin spread her vagina open wide with her fingers, and lowered herself onto Yahiko's cock, Hanabi turning a deep, dark red as a moan of pure ecstasy could very clearly be heard overhead. Yahiko then held Anko by the hips and the two adult's switched positions, and even sex-ignorant Hanabi knew that the best was yet to come.

Yahiko pushed himself harder and even further into Anko, the woman grunting with pleasure, and making Hanabi's pussy tingle irresistibly again.

She backed up slightly into a more comfortable position, and brought a hand down to her privates, where she began to finger and toy with herself once more,repressing several little moans as she passively experimented, recalling her session with the woman upstairs yesterday, searching for her sweet spots again; her orgasm had flustered her, and she couldn't completely recall where they all were. No wonder she had to practice. Just finding them was one thing, but an orgasm seemed to fluster the brain.  
**  
**In hopes of giving herself as much pleasure as Anko was experiencing upstairs, as Yahiko slid his cock out of her pussy before thrusting right back in repeatedly, the screams of joy perfectly audible from the basement below, where Hanabi then inserted two fingers into herself, stroking herself even more vigorously with her other hand.

She tried to thrust her fingers in and out of her pussy just as Yahiko did the same with his dick to Anko's, and beginning to fully understanding now more than ever why Anko pushed her into this situation; why this felt as good as it did, despite how shameful her old-fashioned family's morals led her to believe.  
**  
**But, following Yahiko's actions with her hand may not have been the best idea. He was lay on top of Anko, and Hanabi was in the exact same position, her sex-filled mind no longer seeing Anko, her face going redder as she couldn't help but imagine Yahiko on top of HER.

As Yahiko picked up the pace, hammering himself on Anko, Hanabi found her arms growing sore as she rampantly masturbated, trying to keep pace,inserting a third finger, and upon finding her clitoris to be the most sensitive part of her outer anatomy the more aroused she got, twiddled with it as the rest of her hand rubbed continued to explore her pussy, both hands becoming drenched with her own juices as she bucked her hips up into the air, fighting back the growing pressure of her pending second ejaculation.

Even after Anko and Yahiko had concluded their sexual activities, relaxing together in the afterglow, Hanabi had yet to cum, but had also lost her forbidden imagination of the older man fucking her, though it didn't make her any less horny.

Addicted and blinded by her masturbation, Hanabi's Byakugan faltered, moaning loudly as she drew incredibly close to ejaculation, all she could see now was her own naked body in the reflective ceiling, her fingers numb, yet persistent enough to press on, her body glowing with the fires of pleasure she had never even dared to think of indulging in, her body sweating from the heat, her back arched as she tried to get closer, her voice starting to crack from her louder moans, and screams of the pleasure she was now lost in.

Finally, she screamed with one last breath of ecstasy as a powerful spurt of juices erupted from her nether regions, leaving her exhausted, yet delightfully satisfied as she collapsed onto the bed.

"Have fun?" She flinched as she turned to see Anko standing next to the bed, wearing nothing but a delighted grin, whether due to her time spent with Yahiko; or bringing Hanabi out of her shell; or a mixture of both Hanabi couldn't tell.

"Y-yes." The young girl muttered awkwardly, her senses returning, feeling ashamed, and even slightly scared, of how sex crazed she had become.

"Good." Anko smiled. "So... are you satisfied? Or is there something else I can do for you?" Hanabi hesitated for a while, not sure what to say. "What's wrong now?" Anko asked.

"My father... he's furious with me..." Hanabi explained, her voice somewhat frightened now as she began to recount the events to lead her up to this point.

"Damn, that's rough." Anko remarked as Hanabi concluded her story. Now, she couldn't help but marvel at how strong the young girl was; the snake lady herself had to admit she could barely spend an hour in the same room as someone like Hiashi, never mind her entire life. "How about you stay the night over here?" She offered.

"I-I can't; Father expects me to be at the falls at the break of dawn." Hanabi objected. "He would be furious if..."

"Do you really think that you could sit under that oversized, freezing cold faucet any more at the break of dawn than you could today?" Anko reasoned. Hanabi was prepared to say 'yes,' but even she knew that was a plain and simple lie. "Didn't think so."

"But I can't disobey father's orders!" Hanabi pressed on.

"Right now, you don't really have much choice." Anko sighed. "I can tell already that you've already had to withstand more of your dad's torture than someone your age can take. So, tonight, you're staying right here, and having some fun."

"I..."

"The only other option is for you to head home and be constantly reminded of your pending punishment." Anko persuaded. "And believe me, that calm before the storm just makes the real thing all the worse."

"Okay." Hanabi sighed. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"First, just relax, let yourself go." Anko replied. "If you feel yourself getting horny at all, just go ahead and jack off as you please."

"But what about father?" Hanabi pressed, still frightened of what would happen if he found out about this.

"Don't worry about him." Anko sighed. "I've got it all planned out."

"What is it?" Hanabi asked.

"Don't worry about a thing. Now, I have something I need to do, so I'll be right back. If you still feel the need to pleasure yourself," Anko stood up, grabbed an item from her collection of sex toys, and placed it next to Hanabi. "Try using this."

"What is it?" Hanabi blinked. The item was comprised of a long wire, with a small, pink egg-shaped thing on one end, and what seemed to be a switch on the other.

"It's an egg vibrator." Anko answered. "Just carefully stick it inside yourself and turn it on if your arms are still too tired to work it by themselves. I'll be back in a while."

"Wait, Anko-sensei...!" Hanabi started, but her tired young body kept her from stopping Anko. She knew what she was up to; Anko was going to tell her father about her lewd activities with the Jounin, something that she couldn't see going ANYWHERE good.

For several minutes, even after Anko had left, all Hanabi could do was remain where she lay and let herself rest.

As the minutes ticked by, however, Hanabi felt her urges kick up again, and she cursed herself for being like such a lewd and disgusting person. She had hoped beyond hope that these sexual feelings would dissipate after her recent masturbation; for them to flare up so soon made her want to cry. Would she forever be a slave to her own premature sex drive?

She sat up for a moment, eyeing the egg vibrator that Anko had given her, tempted to use it, but equally tempted to throw it aside and repress her feelings.

* * *

Anko knocked on the oak front gates of the Hyuuga Compound for the third time since her employment at the Ninja Academy, and for the first time with confidence and determination. They creaked open to reveal the kind, smiling face of Hinata and Hanabi's mother, Hitomi.

"Hello again, Anko." She greeted her, as though speaking to an old friend. "What brings you here today?"

"Actually, as weird as it might sound, I came here to talk to Hiashi." said Anko, Hitomi blinking uncertainly.

"Indeed?" Though, something in Hitomi's voice led Anko to assume that this request was not unexpected.

"And why would that be?" as though on cue, Hiashi Hyuuga stepped into the conversation, scowling as he usually did at Anko's presence.

"It's something important, regarding your daughter..." Anko stated. "...Your younger daughter."

"What about Hanabi?" Hiashi inquired sharply.

"First, I know about how you've been treating her, and quite frankly, it sickens me!" Anko started. "Second, there are a few things about her that you clearly don't understand."

"And what might that be?" Hiashi retorted.

"It might be easier to show you than to explain." Anko gestured for the man of the Hyuuga house to follow.

"Oh my..." Hitomi commented as they made way for Anko's house, a slight tinge of a blush on her face.

* * *

Hanabi sighed as she fidgeted with the tiny egg between her fingers, wishing that her body didn't push her so much to use it.

Nervously, she very carefully pressed the egg-shaped vibrator to her vagina, biting her lip and closing her eyes as it began slowly sliding into her, causing her to flinch and gasp as a sharp wave of pleasure struck her upon the vibrator's entry into her girlhood.

"I really don't want to do this..." She whimpered, taking the on/off switch in hand, holding it nervously,as though she were about to flip the switch controlling her own life.

After a deep breath, she reluctantly turned it on, only for her to scream and fall back onto the bed faster than her brain could even register these actions; the switch being dropped, as she clenched the bed beneath her.

A low buzz like a bee sounded as the egg vibrated madly inside of Hanabi, causing her entire body to tremor uncontrollably as a result; the young girl crying out in ecstasy as the vibrator massaged her insides wildly.

As she gripped the sheets tightly to get a hold of herself, Hanabi tried to grab the switch to the vibrator to turn it off, but even when she finally grabbed it, something inside of her prevented the deactivating flip of this switch; and it wasn't her unstable, trembling hands.

"Why can't I... stop it?!" She cried out, her body starting tospasm and buck crazily under the egg vibrator's influence, her whole body starting arch up as it built the pleasure inside of her, drawing her ever closer to another orgasm; the vibrations somehow feeling far more intense the longer they persisted.

Was she just getting weaker? Was this thing just shaking all the strength she had fought to build up her entireyoung life,right out of her?

As Hanabi gushed for the third time that day, she finally found the strength in her to turn the vibrator off, her body going limp the second the shaking stopped, Hanabi panting raggedly as the egg was squeezed out of her body by her pussy, into the mess of fluids it hadcreated.

"No..." She sighed, the wild intensity of the vibrator evidently not enough for her, bringing her fingers once again to her pussy, masturbating even more. "When will it stop?" She moaned as she fingered herself.

* * *

"Is there a reason you're leading me away from my house?" Hiashi prodded commandingly at Anko.

"Yes and a very important reason at that." Anko answered. "You see, Hanabi's reached a certain... phase, which every girl goes through at some point in her life. And I think you might know exactly where I'm going with this."

"And such lewd behavior is relevant, because...?" Hiashi frowned.

"'Lewd' though you might think it is, it's something natural that, as I said, every girl goes through at some point in their lives; Hanabi just happens to be a bit more mature for her age." Anko pressed on. "So, this 'punishment,' as you call it, aggravates me to no end. You're torturing a young girl for something she can't control, explain, or even understand."

"You shouldn't pry into the Hyuuga's business." Hiashi growled.

"And you shouldn't be so unforgiving of things even YOU don't understand." Anko retorted. "Here we are." She stopped just outside her apartment.

"Where is Hanabi?" Hiashi asked demandingly.

"Inside. Use your Byakugan; she'll be in the basement floor."

Veins grew around Hiashi's eyes as he activated his clan's Dojutsu, aghast as he saw Hanabi masturbating shamelessly.

"Do you intend to mock the Hyuuga?!" He growled.

"No." Anko raised her voice to Hiashi, snakes hissing sharply as they lashed out from within her sleeves, coiling the arms and neck of the leading Hyuuga. "I intend to help Hanabi, and make you understand what a jackass you've been to her. She's told me everything, and if you want to live, you best get off her pre-pubescent ass."

"You're threatening me?"

"Yeah, I am." Anko smirked. "Don't think these are just harmless garter snakes."

"You wouldn't dare." Hiashi glared at the snake around his throat.

"Yeah? Try me." Dangerous hisses sounded around Hiashi, and he got the message.

"What will you have me do with her, then?" He asked, clearly conceding defeat, though obviously refusing to admit it aloud.

"That's what I like to hear." Anko nodded, the snakes retracting into her sleeves. "Now then, first, stop keeping such a watchful eye on her that she can't get a second of privacy; all girls deserve some level of privacy. That goes for Hinata, too, especially now that she's starting to grow up.

"Second, I want you to give her some... 'alone time' now and then; grant her at least a full day, if nothing else, to let her do as she pleases."

"I cannot allow her training to be hindered by such...!" Hiashi objected.

"Yes, god forbid she would be the weakest human in the world if she wasn't trained into exhaustion every minute of the day." Anko retorted mockingly. "One day. That's all I'm asking for at the very least. Just one day for her to be a normal person and not have to worry about all this excruciating and stressful training and whatnot."

"Is that all?" Hiashi scowled, clearly hoping that it was.

"Give her some time in the morning and at night before bed for her to pleasure herself if she needs to." Anko concluded. "Oh, and lastly, we never had this conversation."

"I only came here to search for my daughter." Hiashi agreed.

"Fantastic. And you'll find her tomorrow at around noon, I believe." Anko teased, a sharp look in her eyes that advised Hiashi against the punishment he had planned, before heading into her apartment to check on Hanabi. Hiashi crossed his arms as he stood, waiting on both Anko and Hanabi.

* * *

"Ah...! Ah! AHHHH!" Hanabi cried as she orgasmed yet again, just as Anko finished descending the steps to the rec room.

"Seems like you've been enjoying yourself." She teased, taking the egg vibrator and wiping it clean. "And you've gotten quite a bit of use out of this, I see."

"Anko-sensei, is there something wrong with me?" Hanabi asked, still deeply frightened.

"Of course not." Anko laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because, I feel so... insatiable..." Hanabi muttered. "Am I going to be like this forever? Being constantly overcome by sexual feelings such as these?"

"Of course not." Anko shook her head. "You've just been repressing them for so long, it's only natural that they feel so insatiable, as you say."

"So... they'll go away after a while?" Hanabi asked hopefully.

"Of course." Anko grinned. "Now then, I've just discussed your problems with your father..."

"You told him?! About... about all this!?" Hanabi gasped, now feeling terrified and slightly betrayed.

"And I've managed to persuade him into allowing it." Anko finished. "You're free to return home whenever you please now, and you're now free from your punishment tomorrow."

"...What did you do to father?" Hanabi blinked, never once knowing anyone to dissuade Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Just had a little chat with him." Anko answered casually. "Anyway, you still up for staying the night?"

"Yes, please." Hanabi nodded.

"Alright, I got something I want you to try tonight..." Anko smirked, taking out two egg vibrators, Hanabi swallowing nervously.

* * *

"Pardon my absence, father." Hanabi bowed as she returned home the following day.

"No apologies are required." Hiashi replied casually. "You have eaten, I assume?"

"Yes." Hanabi answered formally, turning in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound's dojo.

"Before we begin training today, Hanabi," Hiashi held her up. "If you have any... urges you wish to relieve, I advise you do so now." Hanabi simply blinked at him, puzzled.

"It would benefit your training immensely if you were free of any... urges distracting you..." Hiashi clarified, turning his head away.

"He's telling you exactly what you think he's telling you." Hitomi whispered in Hanabi's ear, amusement in her voice.

"Um... I am perfectly ready to begin training now." Hanabi stated. This was perfectly true, considering that she had been with Anko all night.

"You will take the time to prepare that you need." Hiashi told her, his tone commanding, yet equally awkward.

"Yes, father." Hanabi bowed, returning to her room.

"You seem to have had a considerable change of heart." Hitomi giggled as she sipped her morning tea.

"It is only natural for someone her age, after all..." Hiashi muttered, still turned away, his face slightly pink.

* * *

**Okay, so... sorry I haven't updated anything lately. See, I've been in a bit of a writer's rut for quite some time now, so I've had a difficult time writing, much less posting, anything (As evidenced by the fact that this is the first sidestory in about 6 months :P but I digress.) In fact, this probably never would have seen the light of FF without the help of MattWilson83. So, thanks a ton, Matt ^^ Hopefully, I can find a way out of this rut, but there doesn't seem to be any end to it right now.**

**So, onto a few questions I've been getting lately; First off, as much as I hate to say it, I'm going to have to cancel the Anko Q&A I've had planned. I know this may come as a disappointment to quite a few people, but going back to my rut, it was more difficult to do than I thought it would, so I've sort of lost the spark for this idea, so, unfortunately, it had to be scrapped. ^^; Deep apologies to anyone who was disappointed by this news. **

**Next, YES, SE:AMS WILL be getting a sequel, and the planning behind it has been in progress since the series' conclusion. I can't tell you folks too much, but here's what I can say now; First, taking down Daimao's Den once and for all will play a pretty strong part in the series, and while I assure you their destruction will be quite satisfying, well... Let's just say you'll be sure to hate them even more than you already do as the sequel progresses. Additionally, I can make NO guarantees on when the first chapter will be put out. Simply put, it'll be here when it's ready.**

**Lastly, I can already hear all the complaints that Hanabi's sexual escapades in this chapter were 'indecent,' or 'not politically correct, since she's so much younger than Hinata.' -_- put things in perspective people; throughout SE:AMS, hell, even far beyond the scope of SE:AMS, Naruto fandom period, the main characters (Who, btw, are 12-15 years old) are sexualized constantly. While I can understand why one would argue it's wrong to sexualize any character under 18, why would anyone throw such a fuss because an 8 year old was introduced to masturbation (I honestly tried as hard as I could not to get too sexual about that, btw), when all across the internet, characters who are between 12 and 16 are given far worse sexualization? **

**Okay, rant over. So, with that, I can't guarantee when, what, or even IF I'll post any updates any time soon, but hopefully, when I do, it'll be well worth the wait. Until then... see ya! **

**Special thanks to Cloud Link Zero for permission to use Yahiko.  
**


End file.
